


How To Be A Heartbreaker

by PurrfectStories



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Chair Sex, Comeplay, Cussing, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intervention, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Married Sex, Morning After, Possessive Sex, Prostitution, Riding, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Songfic, Table Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectStories/pseuds/PurrfectStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rules to follow for an upscale escort, and the first rule is to create the fantasy your client desires. However, what happens when their fantasy becomes your own? Can these rules be broken? NC-17 Escort!Blaine and Virgin!Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! This is Klaine with mentions of past Hevan(?) Kum(?) whatever you prefer to call it.
> 
> Also this story is shameless smut. You've been warned.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Summary by 'VoyageAsia' on FF.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's character's. I'm not affiliated with anybody nor will I make any profit from this story. I own absolutely nothing and am just humoring my own insanity. I don't know or own the actors that portray these characters. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. Hope I covered everything I don't own!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected fantasy.

(Chapter 1)

 

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun._

 

"Hey, Anderson!"

 

Blaine looked over his shoulder, and groaned when he saw Brody approaching him from across the hotel lobby. "What is it?"

 

Brody smiled, a Cheshire cat smile that Blaine knew all too well. "Got a client for you."

 

Blaine scoffed, "Santana already gave me a client right here." He held up his white piece of paper. "I don't feel like hopping from hotel to hotel tonight."

 

Brody snatched the paper and replaced it with a new one. "Suit yourself, but you definitely need to take this one."

 

"Why?" Blaine narrowed his eyes, almost chocking when he saw that the address was for the Presidential Suite at The Plaza.

 

"The guy was very specific on what he…DIDN'T want." Brody chose his words carefully.

 

Blaine glared, "He?"

 

"Look, I may not be into guys, but with the amount of money he's willing to pay, I would have totally pretended to bat for your team tonight." The taller male explained. "Sebastian—even Santana!—were all over this, until I told them that they weren't what the client wanted."

 

He rolled his eyes, "Money hungry vultures. What's this guy willing to pay? Double?" Blaine laughed, getting ready to toss the client back at Brody.

 

"Triple."

 

Blaine's throat went dry, "W-What?"

 

"Exactly, you do this right. We may have a regular. He certainly has the money for it, at least that's what it's looking like."

 

Blaine looked down at the address, then back up at an expectant Brody. "I don't like having male clients, Brody. You know that."

 

Brody shrugged, "If you don't go, then this guy will just find some other agency. All that money to someone else, and then you'll be that much farther from paying off all those collage loans."

 

Blaine glared harder at Brody, scowling that much more at his 'work' friend. "Fine, but no other clients tonight…and I'm not catching!" He spun on his heel and left for The Plaza, ignoring Brody as he yelled after him.

 

"Just remember the rules!"

 

* * *

 

 Blaine Anderson hated his moonlighting job. It was undesirable, and always made him feel cheap. He's been called a prostitute, a rent-boy, even a man-whore. However, Brody prefers escort, sometimes gigolo when they're trying to be funny.

 

Blaine never found it funny.

 

He sighed as he found The Presidential Suite, knocking three times, and almost second-guessing his choice. He's never had a male client before, more out of preference. Yes, he was gay, but the idea of sleeping with a man he wasn't in love with was a line he had refused to cross. With women, he could keep a clear head, tell them what they wanted to hear and do what he was best at.

 

ACTING.

 

Jeez.

 

Blaine could play the part the women desired from him, without any chance of possibly growing feelings for them. All he needed was a helpful little pill and he'd be good to go for whatever they had planned. Now, with a man…lines could easily blur. He had no idea how Sebastian remained utterly indifferent with his male clients, or how Brody had no problem keeping his feelings out of his job when he was with his female clients, and good Lord he had no idea how Santana was able to stay professional when she had both male and female clients. Blaine was a romantic! He shouldn't be here. Let the guy go somewhere else, what did he care? Maybe he could still scrounge up a female client for the eveni—

 

The door swung open.

 

"And who might you be?" A light airy voice questioned, coupled with a pair of piercing blue eyes that glared at him disdainfully.

 

He was beautiful.

 

And that was a problem.

 

Blaine swallowed thickly, trying to straighten himself up and refuse to crumble under such a fiery gaze. "My name's Blaine."

 

The blue-eyed male hummed, looking Blaine up and down. The 'client' had pale porcelain skin, glasz—almost azure—eyes, and perfectly styled chestnut hair that swooped up and to the side. He was holding a glass between his pale, dainty fingers; about a third of red wine was still swishing around in the glass. He wore a beautifully fitted three-piece suit, black pants, white jacket, and a black bowtie that hung untied around his neck. Blaine noticed the top three buttons on the dress shirt were undone as well.

 

The client took a sip of his wine, and then he pointed at him mockingly. "You have curly black hair under that helmet of gel." It wasn't a question. "Olive skin. Muggy hazel eyes." He took another sip, an amused grin spreading across his wine reddened lips. "You're shorter than me." He stepped closer to Blaine and smirked down at him, "You are NOTHING like him. I like that." Then he swallowed down the last contents of his drink, pouting at the wine glass when it was empty. "Well, come in. Put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle while you're at it. Or whatever it is you 'high-end' escorts do."

 

Blaine watched as the client waltzed off towards a glass table and poured himself more wine. He stepped in stiffly, putting up the sign and closing the door behind. The guy might be one of the most gorgeous men in all of New York, but he was seriously the bitchiest diva Blaine's ever met. So instead of voicing his opinion, he asked, "I didn't catch your name…or is it just, Gorgeous?" Trying to keep up the charm.

 

The client scowled, "Listen here, Hobbit. The name is Kurt, and you will kindly drop the names of endearment. Understand?"

 

Blaine scoffed; he'd about had enough of this Kurt guy's attitude. "Look, no amount of money is worth being insulted. I'm not here to be your verbal punching bag. There are fucking therapists for that. Give one of them a call rather than an escort service next time. I'm out."

 

Just as Blaine was turning towards the door, he heard a sniffle. It was so quiet, almost as if he let the sound out on accident, but it was enough to freeze Blaine mid-step. He turned back slightly, watching the client, Kurt, as a tear slipped down his cheek. "Why are you crying?" He didn't know what possessed him to say that, despite the paler male's off-putting disposition; Blaine still hated to see such a beautiful man cry.

 

Kurt jerked his head up, almost surprised to still see the escort in his suite. He quickly rubbed at his damp cheek with the sleeve of his white jacket. "I'm not. Weren't you leaving anyways? Ju-Just go!" He clutched the glass table tightly, closing his eyes to try and fight off more tears.

 

This is when Blaine should have turned around, and left the suite.

 

But like the idiot he is, he said, "Hey, I-I didn't mean to make you cry."

 

Kurt sniffled, "It's not you, and I swear I'm not always this…awful. It's just…rough day."

 

"Wanna tell me about it?" No seriously, why was Blaine still talking?

 

The sniffling man looked at him curiously, "What kind of gigolo are you?"

 

Blaine snorted, "The kind that will leave this hotel if you demean me one more time."

 

Then he giggled, Blaine had successfully made Kurt giggle, and it was beautiful. "My apologies." He cleared his throat, and sat down in one of the expensive chairs. He grabbed the wine bottle and held it up to Blaine. "Would you like a glass? It's expensive, which I assume means it's good."

 

Blaine shrugged, pulling back a chair and facing Kurt. The other poured a glass for Blaine, settling it aside on the tabletop. "Thank you." He took a sip of the wine, it was so rich, and potent. Blaine licked his lips after the sip just to chase the delicious taste. "It's good."

 

Kurt scoffed, "For the price, the grapes better have been crushed by diamonds and stored in solid gold barrels."

 

Blaine chuckled, nodding along with him. "I take it this lap of luxury isn't an everyday thing then?"

 

"God no, this is all on Sam's dime."

 

"Sam?"

 

"My fiancé."

 

Blaine cringed, "Fiancé?"

 

Why did that bother him so much?

 

Kurt sneered into his wine glass, "Well, ex-fiancé is more like it. This was supposed to have been our honeymoon suite." He scoffed, "Kind of funny I brought a…another man here instead." He was careful not use anymore demeaning terms towards Blaine, the hazel-eyed guy had turned out to be quite pleasant.

 

"What happened?"

 

Kurt felt his heated gaze lessen; his already red-rimmed eyes began glistening with unshed tears. He twirled the wine around in his glass, "Today, we were supposed to get married."

 

When he didn't continue, Blaine prompted, "I guess…that didn't happen?"

 

"No." Kurt ground out. "Just before I was about to walk out into the church, one of my matrons of honor—who happened to have dated Sam a few years ago—walks into the room where I was dressing. She then tells me…that she slept with Sam, my to-be-husband, the night before." Angry tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes.

 

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand—wait, what? When did he grab his hand? "That's awful."

 

"You don't get it. I knew Sam had been into just girls, before he met me of course, but that didn't matter to me. Because he said he loved me, you know?" He took the ebony handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed his eyes with it. "We were together for three years. Three years. Then he threw it all away in one night, just because he couldn't WAIT."

 

"Wait? Wait for what?" He rubbed Kurt's arm lightly, and what the hell? Why are his limbs doing things without his permission? Bad hands. Bad!—oh wow, what kind of fabric is this?

 

"To have sex. Blaine…I'm a virgin." Kurt gasped for breath, before burying his face in his hands. "I promised myself that I wouldn't have sex till my wedding night! I told him that, a long time ago I did. He said he understood and respected my choice…that he could wait because I was worth it. He said he loved me for me!"

 

When Kurt hunched over, Blaine felt his arms wrap around the other male in a comforting hug. Yeah, his body was just going to do what it wanted, wasn't it? "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I really am."

 

Kurt clutched onto Blaine, not caring that he was basically crying into a stranger's shoulder. "I'm not some prude, okay? It's just…my mother had made the same promise to herself. My father respected her choice, because he loved her. She said she never regretted it, and it made her wedding day feel all the more special. I wanted that special feeling!" He pulled back, "How could he do this to me? Does he not think that I was tempted too? I wanted sex just as much as he did! But I was willing to wait, because I loved him enough to save it just for him, I thought he was worth the wait!" Once Kurt was done shouting, something dawned on him. "Was…was I not special enough, am I not worth the wait?"

 

As Kurt looked pleading into the other's eyes, Blaine realized something. He knew exactly what Kurt needed. Despite Kurt's crestfallen look, he gently pried Kurt off of him, swiftly turned around, and exited the suite.

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself protectively, feeling even more worthless when the door clicked closed. He wasn't even desirable enough to the hold the interest of someone who would have been paid. How pathetic was that? Kurt sank back into his chair, ready to give up on the idea of finding someone to take his virginity. It was nothing more than a petty attempt to give a big ol' 'Fuck You!' to Sam. Maybe he should just order another bottle of wine…and some lobster…cheesecake sounded good too. If he couldn't find out what 'well fucked' felt like, then he could at least feel 'well fed.'

 

 ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** *

 

"Hey, honey! I forgot the card key! Could you let me in?"

 

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows when he heard Blaine's voice come from the other side or the door. What was he doing? Cautiously walking over to the door, he opened it suspiciously. What greeted him…was quite surprising.

 

"Sorry babe! I forgot these doors locked on their own." Blaine strolled into the suite, carrying a fresh bucket of ice. Kurt hadn't even noticed Blaine taking the bucket when he left.

 

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

 

Blaine set the bucket down, and then put the almost empty wine bottle into the ice. He turned around, a look of feigned innocence on his face. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

 

"You know what I mean." Kurt gestured to Blaine, "All…this."

 

Blaine slowly strutted forward, snaking an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him in close. Kurt gasped, eyes widening at the move. A tanned hand cupped Kurt's cheek, caressing the smooth skin, and inadvertently causing Kurt to relax. "Enjoying my wedding night with my darling husband." Before Kurt could respond, Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, rucking up the paler man's jacket as he moved his hands to press into Kurt's back. Blaine pulled away from the abrupt kiss before Kurt could fully process anything, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "Kurt?"

 

Kurt fluttered his eyes open, amazed by the liquid amber irises that greeted him. "Husband?"

 

He smiled, "We only get one wedding night. I'm going to make sure we get the most out of it. This is a night you'll remember forever, because I'm going to show you how special I think you are." Blaine had to be careful here, because what he was about to do…was break every rule in the escort handbook. "I'll finally be able to show you how much I…how much I love you."

 

Kurt's eyes started to become misty again, everything rational told him that this was probably a mistake and not the way to get over a cheating fiancé, but how could he? How could he turn down the fantasy he'd been dreaming of ever since he was a teenager when it was being offered to him like this? Even if this wasn't real, he could pretend it was. For one night, he could pretend he was newly and happily wedded to this handsome man. Tomorrow he could worry about Sam and his newly single status, tonight…tonight he was young, married…and in love. "Oh, Blaine."

 

They pressed their lips together again, this time urging each other to go deeper. When Kurt licked the seam of Blaine's lips, he opened up effortlessly. Kurt melted into Blaine's arms, whimpering when Blaine begun nibbling his lower lip. They kissed as if they'd done it thousands of times, not just twice. That had to mean something, right? Blaine pushed his hand into Kurt's hair, holding him steady as their tongues shyly met, lightly caressing one another. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, playfully nipping his upper lip before pulling back for air. They breathed heavily, their heaving chests brushing against each other slightly as they caught their breaths. There were no more thoughts of Sam. There were no more thoughts of the escort service. It was just two people, enjoying their wedding night.

 

Blaine laced one of his hands with Kurt's, "Would you like to move into the bedroom?"

 

Kurt silently nodded, walking in a daze into the master bedroom. The bed was a king, a wooden frame with a wooden headboard that had gold trimming; massive white fluffy pillows all placed against the headboard, and pure white Egyptian cotton sheets that had golden embroidery. There were two lamps on either side, and a chandelier dangled above the bed. It was perfect. Blaine turned around, and he flashed Kurt with a smile. For the first time since Blaine arrived, Kurt noticed his attire. It was fairly simple, a white button down with the top two buttons left undone and black slacks. However, if Kurt let himself fantasize, he could pretend that Blaine already took his tuxedo jacket off in the other room, along with his tie.

 

Kurt returned the smile, albeit a bit shyly, but a small smile just the same. "I'm glad it's going to be you, Blaine."

 

Blaine blushed, not really knowing how to take that, but it caused a warm feeling to settle in his chest nonetheless. He cleared his throat, "So…how do you…want to…?" He left the question hanging in the air, knowing Kurt would understand the context. The interesting part was, Blaine was happy to give or take whatever Kurt needed of him.

 

Kurt thought for a moment, both surprised that Blaine was giving him the choice, and taking the time to consider this way or the other. "I want you to make love to me."

 

Blaine nodded, sliding his hands up to Kurt's shoulder, "May I?" When Kurt nodded his consent, Blaine pushed the white jacket from Kurt's shoulders. It fell to the floor, and Kurt looked at Blaine with his head slightly tilted, expectant, almost trusting. It stirred something in Blaine's lower belly. Blaine guided him towards the bed and gently pushed him back so Kurt was laid out in the middle of it. The hazel-eyed boy kicked off his shoes and rid himself of his socks, then crawled on top of the bed until he straddled Kurt's thighs.

 

Kurt was shaking; Blaine could feel him trembling. He kissed Kurt's forehead, whispering comforting words into his ear as his tanned hands trailed down to Kurt's still done up buttons. "Trust me, l-love."

 

 ***POP** *

 

"Blaine."

 

 ***POP** *

 

"Should I stop?"

 

***POP***

 

"Never…but please. Hurry."

 

Blaine smiled at him, undoing the last three buttons of the dress shirt. When he was done, he parted it, wanting nothing more to run his tongue over the expanse of silky smooth skin he revealed. "Baby…"

 

Kurt's stomach fluttered, never having heard any man's voice slip into such a gruff tone, especially not because of HIM. "I'm sure you've seen better looking guys in you line of wo—"

 

"You're the most stunning man I have EVER seen. C-Can I taste you?" Blaine pleaded, already running his nose along Kurt's barely-there happy trail.

 

He nodded jerkily, shuddering when Blaine trailed his lips up his abdomen. "Oh God…"

 

Blaine ran his bottom lip and grazed his teeth against Kurt's ribs, teasing the virgin body under him. Then a thought occurred to him, he lifted his head up. "Did he ever touch you, Kurt? Did he ever get the chance to do this to you?" Kurt had his eyes closed tightly, gripping the sheets under him firmly. He shook his head no. Blaine grinned, "Good."

 

Kurt cried out suddenly, feeling sparks of pleasure coming from the nipple Blaine was currently playing with in his mouth. He keened when Blaine bit down gently on the hardened nub, only to lick soothingly in apology. His hands flew into Blaine's hair, a frustrated grunt passing his lips when he realized his hips were pinned down by Blaine. He was so hard, so incredibly hard now. Blaine gave one last suck to Kurt's nipple, before moving over to give the same treatment to the other. "Blaine…Blaine, wait…please."

 

Blaine pulled off immediately, dark amber eyes looking up into Kurt's now midnight blue ones. "I'm sorry, was I too rough? Did you not like it?"

 

"No, no, it felt good. So good." He hitched his hips just to prove to Blaine how turned on it made him. "I just…I want to make you feel good too."

 

"But this is about you—"

 

"It's about US. A wedding night is between two people, Blaine. And I want to make you feel good too." Blaine gulped; flushing at whatever Kurt might have in mind. "Let me?"

Blaine nodded, almost shouting in surprise when Kurt managed to flip him over. "I love a man who can take charge." He joked.

 

Kurt smirked, shucking the remains of his button up and tossing it aside. Rather than take the time to gingerly pop open the buttons on Blaine's shirt, Kurt swiftly fingered the buttons through the holes. Then the paler man had to stop for a moment to take in the naked torso before him. Blaine had abs, a strong broad chest, and light tuffs of hair skated from his chest, over his abdomen, and led under his belt. Kurt's mouth watered, and his fingers itched to remove Blaine's belt. He placed a hesitant palm, flat over Blaine's upper abdomen, lightly scratching his nails down the heated skin of Blaine's abdominal muscles. Blaine gasped, his interested cock swelling even more. Kurt noticed the twitch, and he whimpered in need. He traced the seam of Blaine's pants with his fingers, "I want to taste you too…if you'd let me."

 

Blaine's body went rigid. Sure, he's had women offer to suck him down once or twice, but he always declined. Him taking any kind of one-sided pleasure was a big no-no on his part, so why was Blaine nodding so eagerly when Kurt asked? He couldn't say. "Yes, God yes. Wa-Want your mouth, honey. Want it so bad."

 

Kurt licked his lips, quickly undoing Blaine's belt and nearly ripping off the button to his slacks. He pulled down the zipper, kissing Blaine's stomach affectionately when he hissed from the friction the zipper provided as it grazed over his half-hard dick. Letting out a shaky breath, Kurt pulled down Blaine slacks, making sure to pull off the green boxer-briefs along with them. Kurt gulped, rubbing his hands up and down Blaine's strong naked thighs. He looked up at Blaine, "Are you…?"

 

"M'clean…" Blaine gasped out, gurgling anything else he might have said into incoherency when Kurt tentatively wrapped a hand around him. He had no idea when he became so sensitive. Kurt stroked his length slowly, trying to memorize the feel of another man's hot member in his hand, and eyes widening when he successfully stroked Blaine to full hardness. "You okay?"

 

"Y-Yeah, yeah. You're just…thick." Kurt stated dumbly, barely able to get his thumb and middle finger to touch when they were wrapped around Blaine.

 

Blaine chuckled, "Sorry?"

 

"No, I like it." Kurt leaned in close to Blaine's not so private areas, and with every ounce of conviction he could muster, licked a broad strip from the base of Blaine's cock to the reddening head. When Kurt heard Blaine moan throatily, he felt more confident in his actions. He suckled the head gently, stretching his reddened lips around the tip of Blaine's dick. Blaine tasted manly, and musky, Kurt had to groan in appreciation. Though, when more of Blaine was forced into his mouth, he chocked in shock. Kurt pulled off and spluttered in surprise.

 

Blaine petted Kurt's hair apologetically, "Sorry, c-couldn't help it."

 

Kurt looked up with lust blown eyes, black pupils almost overshadowing his dark blue irises. "Want you to…want you to use my mouth." His voice had dropped a few octaves, arousal lacing his words. He sunk back down onto Blaine's member, desperately trying to work his lips and mouth to take more of Blaine's girth. Kurt started hollowing out his cheeks, sucking Blaine in earnest when he felt the other man thread his fingers into his chestnut hair. Kurt let out a frustrated sound, trying to swallow around him and take Blaine into his throat.

 

Blaine planted his feet against the mattress, trying desperately not to thrust up into the hot wet mouth. His head snapped down to look at Kurt, chest heaving when he felt Kurt's THROAT flutter around him. Oh God, was he trying to…? Blaine whimpered at the feeling of Kurt's nose nuzzling into his curly base. He'd done it; Kurt had been able to deep-throat Blaine entirely. The happy noise Kurt made from the back of his throat vibrated throughout Blaine's cock, sending immense pleasure up his spine. Blaine clenched his jaw tightly, feeling sweat drip down his brow at how composed he was trying to be. Despite Kurt's inexperience, he was just so eager to PLEASE, and it drove Blaine crazy. "Oh, fuck!"

 

With his head in Blaine's lap, Kurt pushed past his gag reflex, ignoring the uncomfortable tickle in the back of his throat. He started bobbing his head up and down, sucking and slurping Blaine happily. Kurt grunted when Blaine gripped his hair tighter, rutting against the bed to try and get some friction against his own neglected erection. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips, urging Blaine to thrust into his mouth. Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He held the back of Kurt's neck, holding him still while he slowly and deeply fucked into Kurt's throat.

 

The curly-haired man watched in awe as his dick went in and out of Kurt's mouth, flushed pink lips stretching perfectly around him while Kurt hollowed his cheeks every time he pulled back. While Blaine thrust towards his climax, Kurt flicked his gaze up to meet Blaine's, groaning at the rough treatment as he looked at Blaine with hooded eyes. He tried to keep his throat slack, letting Blaine slip in and out of his throat as he continued to thrust. "Baby, baby…fuck. Kurt, I'm gonna…" Blaine tried to pull out before he blew, but Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, whining when Blaine tried to leave him. "ShitShitShit…KURT!" Another snap of his hips forward and Blaine was coming, HARD, down this beautiful man's throat, breathing heavy and carding his fingers through Kurt's hair as he felt the other man suckle him for every last drop.

 

Kurt watched Blaine throw his head back and shout his name, eyes widening in realization when he felt something warm spill down his throat. He swallowed on instinct, sucking Blaine through his orgasm. When Blaine groaned in oversensitivity, he pulled Kurt off with a slurping pop and back up to claim his lips in a dirty kiss. Blaine licked into Kurt's mouth, reveling in the fact that HE had been the first one to know what Kurt's mouth could do. He licked the corner of Kurt's lips, moaning when he tasted a little bit of his cum that had slipped out. Kurt straddled Blaine's naked lap, grinding down onto Blaine's flaccid cock. "Was it okay? Did I do good? Was I good for my husband?" He pushed Blaine's collared shirt the rest of the way off, content to kiss and bite affectionate hickys into Blaine's neck.

 

Blaine moaned at the sound of Kurt's voice, a bit gravely from the abuse his used throat took. "Yes, hell yes. You were amazing, the most amazing husband I could ever ask for." His hands went to Kurt's belt, jerkily undoing the buckle and desperately trying to take off the offensive barrier between him and his…um…Kurt. "My turn. My turn to taste you…make you cum." Blaine gasped out, flipping Kurt onto his back once more. He tugged off Kurt's pants, making sure to pull off Kurt's socks along the way. Blaine nearly chocked at the sight. Kurt hadn't worn any underwear under his tuxedo. Holy Shit.

 

Kurt giggled at the dumbfounded expression on Blaine's face, pushing himself father up the bed so his head was lying on the mound of pillows. "Like my surprise?"

 

Blaine looked up, mouth still hanging open. The spent cock dangling between his legs already twitching as it tried to come back to life. "You...got hard from just sucking me."

 

Kurt hummed, smiling at him contentedly. "I know, and it was SO hot."

 

"Are you a fantasy?"

 

His sultry smile widened, "I can be…that is, if you promise to be mine."

 

"Of course. What do you want, Kurt? What do you need from me, baby?" Blaine asked, while crawling further up the bed and laying his naked form on top of Kurt's equally bare body.

 

"I…I nee—" Kurt gasped, spreading his legs so that Blaine could settle between them comfortably. He thrashed his head, Blaine rutting against him was causing Kurt's trapped cock to ride the ridges of Blaine's abdominal muscles. "N-Need you, deep inside me. Want you in me." Kurt moved against Blaine, trying to get more friction. "Fuck me," he breathed.

 

Blaine moaned, jerking his hips at the expectantly blatant comment. "Tell me. How much do want me? Need to hear how bad you want it."

 

Kurt nodded, keeping his eyes closed and wrapping his legs around Blaine's rutting hips, wanting more than just shallow thrusts. "Make me unfit for any other man. Be the one to fuck the virgin out of me. Open me up, bury yourself inside me…." Kurt opened his eyes when Blaine stopped moving against him, looking into Blaine's wild dilated gaze and noticing how short his breaths were coming. "Fill me up the way only you know how, let me know that no one else can satisfy me but you." He leaned in close to Blaine's ear, licking the shell and causing Blaine to shudder. "Make me yours, lover."

 

Blaine growled, nipping at Kurt's neck harshly before mouthing his way down his flawless body. "All in good time. Just be patient for me, need to prepare you first. Get you ready for me." He kissed below Kurt's navel, stopping only to give the head of Kurt's dick a meaningful suck.

 

"Blaine!"

 

The curly haired man sucked once more on the hardened member, kissing the head before descending even further. "Gonna make it so good for you, gotta prep you first though. Here, hand me one of the pillows." Kurt blindly grabbed a pillow, squeaking as Blaine shoved it under his hips, propping his ass up for Blaine's viewing pleasure. Blaine pushed Kurt's legs up and apart, effectively displaying Kurt's pink virgin hole. He ran his thumb over soft furled muscle, smiling when it contracted and fluttered under his touch. "Ever touch yourself here, angel?"

 

Kurt groaned; breath hitching as Blaine just kept petting him. "Y-Yeah, a few t-times. Always wondered what someone else's f-fingers would feel like."

 

"Did HE ever get to touch you here? Tease you? Play with you?" Blaine heard Kurt whimper, and then shake in head no. Perfect. "So I guess you've never…"

 

Kurt let out a surprised shout, letting it trail off into a guttural moan. Blaine chuckled, diving in to lick a long stipe between Kurt's cheeks again, being sure to put extra pressure on Kurt's entrance. "Oh, God…"

 

Blaine licked his lips, eager to stuff Kurt full of his tongue…among other things. He massaged Kurt's plump cheeks, getting him to relax so he could lick into Kurt's hole. "Gotta get you nice and slick, baby. I want to taste your pretty hole before I fuck it." Kurt let out a high-pitched whine; the dirty talk turning him on more than he ever expected it to. Blaine licked over Kurt's entrance a few more times, steadily putting more pressure against it and getting the pucker to let him in. He speared his tongue, wriggling his pink muscle as it wormed its way into Kurt's hot tight channel.

 

Kurt panted helplessly against the bed, gripping a hand in the sheets and another into Blaine's loosening curls. Blaine's tongue was undulating inside him, tasting his inner walls and fucking moaning around him in delight. "Oh…oh…Blaine." He gasped out, hips starting to hump Blaine's face, wanting more of him inside.

 

He slurped, "Taste so wonderful, honey. Hold yourself open for me, would ya? Give me a sec." Kurt did as he was told, gripping his own thighs and spreading himself more. His glistening hole clenching around an empty space was enough to have Blaine salivating, but he shook his head, reaching over the side of the bed to retrieve his pants. He dug around for his wallet, pulling out a condom and packet of lube.

 

"Blaine..." Kurt called, ears pinking with embarrassment from how damn desperate he sounded.

 

"I'm back, my love. Just needed a couple things." He held up his items, showing them to Kurt. He watched as his 'husband' swallowed thickly, pushed up thighs beginning to tremble at the sight. Blaine's heated gaze softened, moving forward so he could stroke Kurt's flank. "You don't need to do this if you're still unsure."

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine when he said those words, eyes shining with moisture. "No, no I want to. It's just…it's happening. I'm finally going to do it."

 

"All right, but only if you're sure."

 

"I've never been more sure." Kurt let go of his legs, reached up to give Blaine one more, deep kiss. "Now, come on. No more teasing." He whispered against his lips.

 

"Such a bossy bottom." He teased, laughing when Kurt slapped his arm in response. Blaine had to admit…even he was enjoying himself. When Kurt settled back against the pillows, Blaine moved back down to Kurt's hole. Damn, he couldn't resist. "Just one more taste." He sunk back down to Kurt's entrance, lifting one of his pale legs over his shoulder as he ate him out. Blaine’s delighted sounds vibrated through Kurt's nether regions, shooting straight to Kurt's cock.

 

"Ooooh…" Kurt strung out; too close to even care that Blaine was still playing with him. When Blaine sealed his lips around him and sucked was when Kurt's toes curled pleasantly, his hand flew to his aching erection, pumping in time with Blaine's sucks and licks. Blaine swirled his tongue around Kurt' insides once more, finally moving his thumbs to the entrance, sliding them in and pulling Kurt open. Blaine then slipped two fingers inside, grabbing the packet of lube with the other hand and ripping it open with his teeth. He pulled his fingers out quickly and coated them with lube, pushing back inside with a newly sounding squelch. Kurt gasped pleasantly when Blaine started pumping his fingers in and out of him, his brow furrowing when Blaine kept pushing inside him at different angles. What was he…? "BLAINE!"

 

Cum spurted from Kurt's cock, coating his still fisted hand and splattering onto his toned torso. His hand fell limply to his side, heaving deeply as he tried to regain control of his breathing. Blaine never stopped his ministrations, still twisting and scissoring his fingers apart, even as he licked a line through Kurt's cum. He stretched up to Kurt's parted lips, giving him a messy kiss and feeding Kurt his own cum. Kurt fisted both of his hands into Blaine's sweaty curls, sucking on Blaine's tongue and swallowing everything he gave him. Blaine pressed his two fingers against Kurt's prostate once more, watching him writhe and keen in ecstasy. "Think you can take another finger, beautiful?"

 

Kurt shook his head weakly, "Nu uh, need you know. Want you to make love to me already."

 

Blaine rubbed Kurt's insides gently, slowing down his thrusts. "You're not prepped enough to take me yet. I mean…like you said, I'm pretty thick." He emphasized, ignoring how his newly engorged member REALLY liked the idea of sliding inside Kurt right this second.

 

"I don't care. I know it will hurt, but I want it too. I need to FEEL it, feel you. Please…" Kurt pleaded.

 

Not being able to deny Kurt when he begged so prettily like that, Blaine nodded. He pulled his fingers out of Kurt's stretched hole, fascinated as it clenched and unclenched, as if it missed having something inside. The aroused male hurriedly grabbed the condom, tearing open the foil and rolling it on to his throbbing dick. He squeezed out the rest of the lube onto his aching erection; slicking himself up the best he could in hopes that it would ease the way in. "Okay, um…get up here. Climb into my lap, should be easier for you like this." Blaine offered his hand to Kurt, pulling him up when Kurt placed a pale hand into his tanned one. He lay back against the duvet, situating the other male above him. "Still okay?" Kurt nodded, letting out a shaky breath. He grasped Blaine's member, stroking it a few times—much to Blaine's liking—and then touched the head to the entrance of his hole. "Kurt."

 

Kurt looked towards him, shivering as Blaine's dick nudged his opening. "Yeah?"

 

"I love you."

 

He impaled himself on Blaine's cock, those words further wrapping him up in his warm fantasy. Kurt screamed once Blaine was buried as far as he could go, eyes tearing up from the sudden burning stretch of being split in half, and stuffed full of Blaine's dick. His hands were planted on Blaine's slightly hairy chest, fingers digging into his pecks to ground himself. "Fuck…holy fuck…Blaine…"

 

Blaine was biting his lower lip harshly, desperately trying to stamp down the urge to thrust up into the hot tight vice around his dick. "Shh...Ssh, sweetie. It's going to feel better soon, just try and relax. Here, just come here." He guided Kurt's head so it was nestled into the crook of his neck and they were chest to chest, planting his feet against the mattress to give himself leverage once more. Blaine ran his fingers soothingly up and down Kurt's spine, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

 

Kurt gasped pleasantly when Blaine's fingers accidentally trailed down to touch his impossibly sensitive rim, biting Blaine's collarbone when he did it again (purposefully), tracing the puffy red hole as it stretched unyieldingly around Blaine's impressive girth. He turned his head to pant wetly against Blaine's neck, letting Blaine caress where they were joined because it just felt so damn GOOD. Kurt whimpered when Blaine started moving his hips experimentally, barely pulling out before he ground back in. "Oh…"

 

"Sorry, you just feel so…"

 

"More, I want more."

 

Blaine grunted, pulling himself out more and then thrusting back in a little quicker. "Like that?" When Kurt nodded against him, Blaine proceeded to move his hips, thrusting up into Kurt with short quick thrusts. Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders, holding on while the man under him moved in and out of his body. His lithe, lax figure rubbed against Blaine's with every thrust, their combined sweat and cum causing their bodies to slide wetly against one another. Blaine changed angles when Kurt started making more little happy noises, taking it as a positive sign that the initial burn was ebbing away. He thrust a little harder, changing his angle to find that special spot inside Kurt. "Is this better my angel? Is your husband taking care of you?"

 

On the next thrust in, Kurt snapped his head back, mouth parted in bliss. "Right there, right there my love. Faster, harder." Blaine complied, pulling his hips back farther and snapping forward more roughly into Kurt's slick heat. Kurt growled as his prostate was continuously struck, spark after spark of pleasure going straight to his trapped cock. He fucked back into Blaine's thrusts sloppily, chasing his second climax. "Come on, know you can do better. Stop holding back. Fuck me. Wreck me."

 

Blaine thrust in harshly one last time, hazel eyes blazing molten amber. "Want me to make sure you don't walk tomorrow? Be sure to fuck you so good that every time you sit down…every time you even try to shift you'll remember me? You'll be too sore to walk straight for a WEEK." He smirked, letting Kurt know what he was getting into.

 

Kurt clenched around Blaine, making the other man lose his cheeky smile and moan instead. "Take me."

 

Suddenly, Blaine made Kurt sit up, putting him back in the seated position on Blaine's cock. The shift caused Kurt to keen, Blaine's member pressing right up against that magic spot inside. Blaine spread Kurt's thighs wider over his lap, opening Kurt's hole up more. Kurt pressed his palms against Blaine's ribcage for balance while Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tightly. Every ounce of willpower left Blaine's being once Kurt gave him permission to basically fuck him into uselessness. Kurt let out a guttural groan once Blaine started thrusting up into him. Blaine snapped his hips up roughly and shoved Kurt down to take his dick, pounding into Kurt relentlessly. "That's right…take it. Let me use your little hole raw." He panted out, grunting with effort every time their hips slapped together.

 

"Ah…ah…ah…" Kurt moaned out with every plunge of Blaine's member back inside him, turning him into a muttering, pathetic mess. He was helpless with the other man's firm grip on him, deterring any movement he could want to make on his own, and held under the complete mercy of Blaine's movements. All he could do was hang on while Blaine pounded into him, loving the feeling of being filled up again and again. Blaine's hips slapped against Kurt's ass loudly, the dirty smacking only adding to Kurt's desire. The heat in his lower belly was burning once again, alerting him to how close he was. "C-Close…"

 

When Kurt tried to reach for his aching erection, Blaine slapped his hand away. "Nu-uh. Just like this. Cum from just my cock. Nothing else, just from me making you mine." Kurt chocked upon hearing Blaine's possessive words, exploding ropes of cum onto Blaine's abdomen and chest. A long string of profanities spilled from his mouth as he collapsed onto Blaine's sticky torso. Blaine fucked Kurt through his orgasm, and Kurt's hole clenching tightly around Blaine as he came was enough to punch out Blaine's own orgasm, his jaw slack and his dick buried deep inside of Kurt.

 

Kurt whined, the feeling of the condom rippling and filling up inside him caused his softening member to feebly spurt a few last drops between their bodies. He clenched around Blaine thoughtlessly, wanting to milk him for all he was worth. Blaine and Kurt stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths and waiting for their limbs to feel like something other than jelly. Blaine hissed when the oversensitivity kicked in, carefully getting up with Kurt in his arms to place the unmoving man against the pillows. He stroked Kurt's sweaty forehead sweetly, apologizing for his obvious discomfort as he pulled himself out. He pulled the condom off and tied it, tossing it somewhere to his left (not realizing it landed on the lamp shade). Kurt's eyes were still closed, and his flushed pale body was spread eagle on the bed. "How do you feel?" Blaine asked roughly, clearing his throat at his sex-roughened voice.

 

"Like I finally understand ‘The Notebook’." He breathed out. Blaine huffed out a laugh, eyes crinkling when he smiled at Kurt's debauched form. Kurt opened his eyes when he heard Blaine laugh, but they were heartbroken and defeated when they looked at him. Tears started gathering at the corners of his baby blues. "My fiancé really did cheat on me…"

 

Blaine frowned, "Kurt…"

 

"No, just go. My wallet's in my pants, take whatever you want and just…go." Kurt clenched his eyes shut, trying desperately to hold down a sob. "I know you really don't want to stay." After a minute or so of waiting in silence, Kurt felt Blaine move off the bed. His Adam's apple kept bobbing up and down with how hard he was holding back his cries; listening to Blaine shuffle around the room hurt Kurt more than he thought it would. However, when he felt a warm washcloth rub over his stomach, Kurt snapped his eyes open. "Wha…?"

 

Blaine gently wiped Kurt clean, just as he had done to himself, and tossed the cloth away once he was done cleaning Kurt up. He ignored Kurt's awestruck look for a moment, situating them under the duvet and cuddling up behind Kurt to spoon him from behind, only reaching behind himself to flick off the lights in the room. "The only place I want to be…is right here, having post-sex cuddles with my gorgeous husband."

 

Kurt let out a wet chuckle, too grateful to question or push away the man whose muscular arms were currently wrapped around him. He snuggled back into the sex-warm body, humming in content. "Well hubby, thanks to you I don't think I'll be able to move my legs anytime soon. Unless I want to look like some newborn colt."

 

Blaine chuckled into Kurt's shoulder, kissing the smooth juncture. "Just go to sleep now, angel. If you're still feeling sore in the morning, I'll run us a bubble bath. Because that tub? Freakin' huge."

 

"…you'll still be here in the morning?" He asked in a small, almost hopeful voice.

 

"Of course, there's no where else I'd rather be." He sighed against Kurt's neck, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's arm soothingly for the time being, coaxing him to go to sleep. "Kurt, just so you know, your fiancé is a total idiot. Because you…you were defiantly worth the wait." Kurt's breathing had evened out by the time the words were spoken, so it was possible that he hadn't even heard Blaine. But that was okay, because Blaine could just tell him again in the morning. He had no idea why he didn't just walk away earlier, or when the fantasy he was playing out started to feel so damn REAL. Blaine had just come over because he was who Kurt needed; but somehow, by the end of the night, Kurt ended up being exactly who he needed too.

 

And that was just fine with them.

 

_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely. :)
> 
> Cyber hugs and kisses to you all! xoxo


	2. Breaking the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orgy of bubbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! That's right my lovelies, you wanted another chapter, you got another chapter.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.

(Chapter 2)

 

_Rule number two, just don't get attached to…_

 

Blaine stared at the sleeping face beside him, mind racing with the events—oh my god, so hot events—that happened last night. He fucked a man, didn't get paid, said those forbidden three words, let himself be on the receiving end of pleasure, SLEPT OVER, ugh. The list continued. The escort didn't know what he was going to do with himself, never mind explain to Brody and Santana what the hell just happened. He should get up, and leave, right now. Take his money, his clothes, and just fucking g—

 

Kurt scrunched up his face and made the most adorable little sleepy sound Blaine had ever heard. A pale hand came up to scrub at his flawless nose and wipe down over his mouth. He licked his lips sleepily before nuzzling back into the soft pillow. Well, goddammit. How could Blaine ever want to sneak away from that? Instead, Blaine chuckled quietly, lifting his own hand up to push Kurt's hair away from his forehead. An act that had the beautiful man humming contentedly, "S'm…g'back ta shleep."

 

Reality always had a way of kicking you the balls, didn't it? That's right. He'd been paid to do a job, pleasure a man who'd been looking for companionship. What did he think was going to happen? Kurt would wake up and want to be with Blaine instead? Pfft. Once Kurt remembers his 'hubby' is nothing more than a damn prostitute, Blaine will just be back at the hotel, waiting for Santana to give him his next client.

 

The thought brought angry tears to his eyes. Why couldn't he have met Kurt before Brody, before he'd been introduced to this 'lifestyle'? He cupped Kurt's sleeping face and pressed his lips urgently against Kurt's mouth, moving them against the man's slack lips. If this was the last time Blaine was going to be with Kurt, kiss him, taste him, touch him, then dammit he was going to make the most of it. Blaine stiffened, however, when he felt and heard the sleeping man awake enough to gasp into the surprise kiss. He froze, mouth still slightly open and olive hand still cupping Kurt's soft warm cheek.

 

He let Kurt pull back from him, those blue eyes blinking open blearily. Once they locked with hazel, an array of emotions flickered across those glasz eyes, confusion, recollection, panic, and then what seemed like embarrassment. For several long minutes, both men just stared at one another. Neither one broke eye contact, nor did either one find the words to speak. Kurt's eyes were wide, and guarded, searching Blaine's face for answers to questions he hadn't even formulated yet. But all he could see was the gorgeous man who'd made him feel special, not to mention immense pleasure. His cheeks tinged pink, while his still sore hole clenched at the memory and his body shuddered with want at the spark of pain the dull throb between his legs gave off. After one night, his body already missed having Blaine inside. He could still remember it, feel it even. How Blaine's tongue licked inside of him, how his fingers touched him, how his cock spread him open and pounded into him until Kurt's hole was left used, gaping, and just utterly fucked.

 

Kurt's breaths were coming out harsher now, pinked cheeks flushing into a redder and more aroused color. Putting aside the fact that this was probably a bad idea and a way of lashing out because his ex-fiancé was a cheater, Kurt surged forward to kiss Blaine again. He pressed his sleep warm body against Blaine's and pushed forward until he was lying on top of him, sheets slipping down to around their hips as they moved. Kurt pried Blaine's lips apart and licked into his hot wet mouth, moaning when Blaine began to reciprocate just as desperately. Olive hands traveled over his naked body, one threading into his messy chestnut hair and the other roaming over his back. Blaine grunted at the forcefulness, and groaned at the feeling of Kurt sucking on his tongue. He yanked on Kurt's hair, making the blue-eyed boy gasp. Blaine took the opportunity to suck on Kurt's bottom lip, nipping it playfully before he turned them onto their sides once more. Kurt whined softly when he was placed back down, the slight pressure on his lower half a bit uncomfortable and made him squirm.

 

Blaine's expression softened, a sympathetic smile spreading across his face. He reached over and petted Kurt's flank, going lower until his hand caressed over Kurt's hip, and then came to rest on his no doubt sore bottom. Pecking Kurt's lips lightly, he asked, "Sore?" Kurt bit his lower lip shyly, blushing at the question, but nodding just the same. Blaine chuckled, "Well, guess I better run us that bubble bath, huh?"

 

The breathtaking smile that lit up Kurt's face was enough to make Blaine forget about his earlier quandary.

 

* * *

 

 

Blaine turned off the water and stared in horror at the mess in front of him. The bathtub was overrun with a mountain of bubbles and it smelled like a bunch of berries decided to have an orgy in the bathroom. He'd wanted Kurt to have a relaxing bath with him when he spotted complimentary bubble balls. When he dropped one in, nothing happened. Then he dropped another one in, still nothing. So like an idiot he tossed in a couple more. One of the balls had finally dissolved and bubbles gradually started to appear in the tub. Happy with himself, Blaine then spotted a box of bath bombs, the fizzy blackberry kind. Deciding that the smell might be kind of nice, he tossed a couple of those in as well. Blaine had left the tub for maybe a minute to tell Kurt that the bath was ready, and when he came back there was a fruity bubble monster in the tub. Shit.

 

There was a giggle off to the side of him, Kurt peeking in from the bedroom with a bed sheet wrapped around his waist. Blaine pouted, "Um…I used some bubbles."

 

"I can see that." He smiled, immediately blushing when he realized Blaine was standing completely naked in the bathroom. Blaine's abdomen contracted as he fidgeted and his nipples were peaked due to the slightly cool air in the room. Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, because Blaine's soft but still impressive cock hanging between his toned hairy thighs was VERY distracting. He cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away from his gawking and wrapping the sheet tighter around his lower body. Despite the praise he got from Blaine last night, he was still self-conscious about his trimmed, lithe frame when compared to someone as brawny and muscular as the olive-skinned man in front of him.

 

Blaine smirked at the sudden coyness Kurt was showing, considering last night he'd been so insatiable and shameless. He strutted over towards the slightly taller male, placing his hands on those pale hips. When Kurt ducked his head and shied away from the touch, Blaine snorted. "You're telling me after last night's performance you're still afraid to show a little skin?"

 

Kurt let out a short laugh, shaking his head. "Well, excuse me. We can't all look as tanned and chiseled as you."

 

"So what? I like the way you look. I wasn't lying last night. You are damn sexy." Blaine placed his hands back on Kurt's hips and slowly pulled the sheet from around his waist. "Trust me, okay?"

 

Kurt nodded mutely, shivering at the cool air that brushed against his nether regions. He allowed Blaine to thread their fingers together and lead him to the massive square tub. The blue-eyed male smiled in thanks as the other helped him into the warm bubbly water. Kurt proceeded to lower himself slowly, moaning loudly at the soothing feeling the hot water provided for him. He shifted around carefully, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in that didn't put too much pressure on his sore bottom. Then he sighed happily, sliding lower so the water reached just below his chest.

 

Blaine pretty much just climbed in and flopped down in the water on the opposite side, causing Kurt to chuckle because the bubbles and water sloshed around with his movements. They both sat in silence for a while with their heads leant back on the tub's edge, letting the heated water and bath balls work their magic on their tired muscles. After a few minutes, Blaine picked his head back up, parting the sea of bubbles in front of him so he could better see Kurt. "How do you feel about getting to know each other?"

 

"Besides the fact that I'm no longer engaged and you're a high-end escort?"

 

"What makes you think I'm high-end?"

 

"Because you go by escort and not…um…hooker?" Kurt stated carefully and picking his head back up as well. He wasn't trying to judge or offend him in all honesty.

 

Blaine nodded thoughtfully, "Thanks, I guess. But, uh…would you be interested?"

 

"In the 'get to know each other' thing?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Kurt smiled teasingly, "Love me, fuck me, and then get to know me? I may not have dated very much, but I think that's a bit backwards."

 

Blaine laughed, "I suppose so, but I've broken every other rule at this point. Might as well do the rest."

 

"Rules?"

 

"Never mind. Um…let's see. Well, shit. What's your last name? If you don't mind me asking?"

 

"Hummel. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

 

"Awesome. Mine's Blaine Devon Anderson."

 

"I like it."

 

"Thanks, now I don't have to change it."

 

Kurt giggled, "You're funny."

 

Blaine blushed. "I try."

 

"Would it be all right if I asked what you do for a living? Or is this…" He gestured between them. "Pretty much it?"

 

"It's fine. I'm one of many sound technicians for a production studio here in New York. Doesn't pay what I need it to, hence this moonlighting job, I've got student loans to pay off so…" Blaine shrugged. Not the glamorous life he thought he'd lead, but it is what it is.

 

"What did you want to do?" Kurt asked, beyond curious.

 

"Singer, songwriter, Broadway at one point. I got a music degree and everything from NYU, but I guess the biz just wasn't in the market for someone like me."

 

"And that led to you escorting?"

 

"Kind of. My dad wanted me to go to law school or medical school. I even got into Yale, but it just wasn't me, ya know? He refused to give me my college fund when I told him I was going to be majoring in music, so I went to school on a bunch of loans. At NYU, I met my friend Brody. Only after we graduated and I got my job at the studio did I realize how much I was struggling financially. I told him about it one day, and he finally revealed to me what that damn beeper was for. I swear, for the longest time I thought he was a drug dealer or something. Brody told me about this organization, what he did, how much he made, and it just seemed too good to be true. Like this could get me out of the hole I dug myself in." Blaine explained.

 

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, "I take it…escorting didn't turn out to be as dazzling as you thought it'd be?"

 

Blaine snorted humorlessly, "Understatement. I couldn't even go through with my first job. Bolted once the guy went to change into something 'more comfortable.' Santana, she's the one who hands out the clients, was pissed."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Not your fault, and she yelled at me in Spanish so I didn't even understand what names she called me." He tried to lighten the mood. "Anyways, the next client was a woman and it wasn't as nerve-racking as the first time. Sebastian, another escort friend, suggested I try just having female clients after that. Personally, I think it was because he just wanted all the male clients for himself, but I didn't care. It worked. I started getting requested, got some regulars, got paid, and was even able to start paying back the loans. Now I'm here, soaking in your bathtub." Okay, so it wasn't all as simple as that, especially not after last night, but the less dense version is always better.

 

"Wow."

 

"Yup, so if it makes you feel any better. You're the first male client I've ever had."

 

"It makes me feel a bit better, I suppose. But, then why did you take me on as a client for the night?" Kurt questioned.

 

"Did you forget the part where you offered to pay triple? I'm still kind of in debt, and the money would have helped me pay off a hefty amount." Tilting his head, Blaine inquired, "Speaking of which, what do you do for a living? Must be something pretty impressive if you were able to splurge on this hotel room and little ol' me."

 

Kurt sunk lower in the tub, "Not really, I'm just a photographer in Los Angeles."

 

"Hey, that's cool! My brother is an actor out there."

 

"Really? Would I have heard of him?"

 

Blaine cleared his throat and sung, "Know your score, Free Credit Rating Today Dot Com! Slash Savings!"

 

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment, "Nope, never heard of him."

 

"What? Seriously?"

 

Kurt splashed water at Blaine and huffed, "Are you crazy!? Cooper Anderson is the face of the fastest growing international credit rating website! I have the jingle as my alarm!"

 

Blaine rolled his eyes and splashed some water back at Kurt. "Sheesh, why don't you be his manager then?"

 

"You know, this is kind of ironic."

 

"Huh?"

 

"My fiancé…I mean…my ex, Sam, he almost got that commercial."

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Uhuh, he totally dislikes your brother for taking it from him." Kurt started to snicker, "Oh my God, I slept with the brother, of the guy, my cheating ex-fiancé hates. This could not be more perfect."

 

Blaine chuckled too, "I can't wait to tell Cooper."

 

"Please do, and let him know I'd be willing to photograph some new headshots of him. Free of charge."

 

"Oh jeez, a fan who will gush over him and give him free headshots. He might marry y—oh. Sorry, I f-forgot."

 

Kurt prodded at some bubbles, "It's all right. It was funny."

 

Blaine quirked his lips to the side, "You said before that this was all on Sam's dime, right? W-What exactly does he do? Wait, is that out of line?"

 

Kurt shook his head, "No, I basically brought up all my problems about him last night, and you were so honest with me…" He sighed. "The thing is, Sam is actually a pretty big deal to a lot of people. He's a model and…uh…he's the spokesperson for CoverBoy." Blaine's mouth dropped open. "Thus, the spiteful splurging."

 

"Whoa…wait, wait. You're not about to tell me that blonde guy with the washboard abs and package the size of a BMW is your ex-fiancé, are you?"

 

"So you've seen his ad, then?"

 

"They're on every billboard, bus, and that commercial comes on all the time. In the one for CoverBoy hair gel, his hair looks like a field of golden wheat. I wish I could afford Coverboy hair gel all the time. Stuff tames my hair like nobody's business!"

 

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's enthusiasm, "CoverBoy always dumps a bunch of free sample on me. I think there's a brand new jar in my suitcase. You can have it if you want. Personally, I'm addicted to their hairspray." When Blaine got a confused look on his face, Kurt asked, "What?"

 

"But why would they give you…oh, OH. Holy crow, you're a photographer for CoverBoy, aren't you?" Blaine guessed, eyes wide in awe.

 

Kurt chuckled nervously, "Guilty."

 

"And…all those ads, his pictures, you're the one who shot them." It wasn't a question.

 

"Again, guilty."

 

"Why on earth wouldn't you boast about something like that?" Blaine asked incredulously.

 

"Because like you, it isn't what I thought I'd be doing with my life."

 

"But I've seen those ads, your ex is hot and all, but the photos are amazing all their own."

 

Kurt shook his head, "The only reason I'm a photographer is because CoverBoy wouldn't take Sam on as a model unless I agreed to work for them." When Blaine tilted his head, Kurt scrubbed a hand over his face. "I was majoring in musical theatre at NYADA and interning at Vogue Dot Com when Sam moved to New York. We went to high school together, and he wanted to be a male model so bad. Some modeling agency said he needed excellent headshots and needed to lose a few pounds, so he did. But he couldn't afford professional headshots, and I couldn't loan him the money. I was just as broke. So instead I borrowed a camera from Vogue and we did our own little photo shoot in our quaint little Bushwick apartment. Then he sent them to all these different agencies, and I guess someone from CoverBoy liked them."

 

Blaine let out a disbelieving laugh, "That was nice of you. But where does CoverBoy and you come in?"

 

"Right. Well, CoverBoy was still trying to become as well known as CoverGirl, but they hadn't found the right photographer with a vision that matched what they were going for. Then they saw the shots I took of Sam, and they loved it. They wanted to meet with me." Kurt finished off quietly, like he was ashamed of the offer.

 

Blaine felt something click in his head, "They never wanted Sam, did they?"

 

Kurt shook his head sadly, "Once Sam found that out, he begged me to take the job and make a deal that if I accepted, they'd have to make Sam a model for them. He said his entire future was riding on me, a-and I had a crush on him since junior year…"

 

"So you gave up your dreams to make him happy?"

 

He sniffed, "I guess I did. I quit Vogue Dot Com, dropped out of NYADA, and the both of us were moved to LA. Only this past year has Sam gained some momentum as the front man for CoverBoy. He's the face that everyone knows now."

 

"And how…how did you guys get together?"

 

"Once we were in LA, Sam was so happy to have gotten a foot in the door. He did small things for CoverBoy, tried out for other commercials like the free credit rating one, lots of stuff. He may not have been a big deal back then, but it was a start. Then randomly, after he was cast in some foot cream commercial, he asked me out on a date. Well known or not, he was still hot enough to get any girl he wanted. Yet, he chose me. I thought I'd finally gotten a chance with my dream guy." Kurt mused bitterly.

 

Blaine frowned, "I'm sorry."

 

"Why? You're not the one who cheated on me, the one I gave up my entire life for, nor are you the one who said 'I love you' for three years and obviously didn't mean it." Kurt bit out, eyes already beginning to well up with tears.

 

"Kurt…"

 

"I know he was probably just using me…using my job with CoverBoy. Keep me happy so I wouldn't quit, because if I quit they'd have no reason to keep him around, would they? No wonder he never had a problem with the no sex thing. He didn't care or want me the way I did him. I'm such a fucking, delusional, IDIOT." He chastised himself, trying to pull his knees up so he could wrap his arms around them protectively, but instead he just hissed in pain. Kurt whimpered at the movement, squirming at the soreness he still felt.

 

"Still sore?" Blaine asked sympathetically.

 

Kurt huffed indignantly, "no."

 

Blaine gave him an amused smile. "Come here."

 

"What? No."

 

"Just…trust me."

 

Kurt met Blaine's hazel eyes for a moment, wondering if he was being pitied, but all he saw was warm sincerity. After debating for a moment longer, Kurt moved across the tub until he was right in front of Blaine. He squeaked in surprise when Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and maneuvered him until he was straddling the dark-haired man below him. "Bl-Blaine?"

 

"Hmm?" He hummed, smoothing a hand down Kurt's lower back soothingly.

 

"W-What are you d-doing?" Kurt shivered, biting down on his lower lip when Blaine proceeded to trail his fingers between Kurt's cheeks.

 

"You know the saying, 'hair of the dog that bit you'?" Blaine teased, pressing a wet finger against Kurt's sore entrance.

 

Kurt gasped at the sensation and gripped his hands onto Blaine's shoulders, spreading his legs over the man's lap. "Uhuh…"

 

"Same concept." Blaine then pressed two fingers into Kurt, groaning at how they slipped inside easily. Fuck, he was still stretched from last night. One hand held onto Kurt's hip, while the other moved two fingers in and out of Kurt's hole. Kurt's jaw went slack at having something moving inside him again, the pain and pleasure of it making his hips move without his consent. Blaine watched Kurt's face as the beautiful man closed his eyes, pale hips grinding against his fingers, trying to suck them deeper into his body. Shit, he could feel his dick hardening fast under the water. "Fuck baby, can you take another already?"

 

"Yes…yes, please."

 

Blaine wriggled in another, moving the three fingers inside of Kurt faster, deeper. "Not hurting you, right? Feels good?"

 

Kurt keened at the slight burn that came with the other finger, fucking himself harder on the three thrusting into him. "So good, always good to me." Blaine started wiggling his fingers around more, searching for that spot he found last night. "FUCK!" The hazel-eyed man smiled wickedly, making sure to rub the pads of his fingers over that spot incessantly. He massaged those bundles of nerves, determined to bring Kurt back to that point of pure ecstasy. "Oh, oh, Blaine, BLAINE!" Kurt nearly sobbed out, hole squeezing around Blaine's fingers deliciously as his orgasm was wrung from him.

 

Blaine kept playing with Kurt's prostate as he came, moving his other hand up to Kurt's head so he could bring him in for a messy kiss. Kurt felt his legs slide further apart as he fully settled into Blaine's lap, letting the other man control the kiss. The blue-eyed man trailed one of his hands from Blaine's shoulder, down his lightly hairy torso, all the way to the cock he knew was hard for him. Blaine pulled their lips apart to moan, "Kurt…"

 

"Got hard from just fingering me, honey?" Kurt breathed hotly, resting the side of their cheeks together. He whimpered when Blaine resumed the thrusting of his fingers, as if answering in agreement. Kurt just tightened his fist around Blaine, stroking the shorter male's cock hard and fast.

 

"Yeah, love playing with you—shit, tighter, come on—wish I could just play with your pretty hole all the time." He groaned, fucking up into Kurt's fist. "Dammit, already close."

 

Kurt chuckled at the admission; damn near purring when Blaine's fingers suddenly struck his prostate particularly hard. "S'okay, didn't last long either. You can cum for me, baby. Wanna see you cum again."

 

Blaine slammed his hips up into Kurt's fist one last time, crying out Kurt's name as he came into the water between them. He thumped his head back against the edge of the tub, breathing heavily as he basked in his afterglow. The tickle of Kurt's hair against his neck let him know Kurt had placed his head on his chest, sighing contently from the pleasure they just felt. Blaine chuckled, "Take it my idea worked?"

 

"Mhmm…" Kurt nodded, stiffening when Blaine's fingers unconsciously shifted inside him. "Blaine, you can take them out now."

 

Blaine smirked, stretching all three of his fingers apart purposely. Kurt moaned in response. "Ya sure? You seem to like them there."

 

"Blaaaiiine." He whined.

 

"All right, all right." Blaine gingerly eased his fingers from Kurt. "But we should probably just hop in the shower. There's too much cum in this water and we didn't even really clean ourselves up."

 

"Well, that was mainly your fault."

 

"Meh, details."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine, but no funny business, and we order room service afterwards. Because I don't know about you, but my Gaga I'm starving!"

 

"Whatever you say my darling husband."

 

"I'm divorcing you."

 

Blaine sniffed dramatically before mock-singing, "All by myseeeeelf."

 

"…"

 

"What?"

 

"I have no words for you."

 

* * *

 

Plates clattered to the floor, the two men kissing on top of the glass table were what caused it. Both of them were in fluffy bathrobes, Kurt's back flat on the table while Blaine hovered over him and kissed him fiercely. Now that they were both satisfied food-wise, there was another hunger that demanded their attention. Kurt groaned into Blaine's mouth, simultaneously undoing the olive-skinned man's bathrobe. "I want you."

 

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt again. "Bedroom?"

 

"No." Kurt said, voice strong and commanding. "I want you to take me right here, right now, on this table."

 

Blaine felt his dick twitch violently; the thought alone was making him hard. "Yeah, hell yeah. Does my lovely husband want me fuck him over this very table? Split you open on my dick like I did last night?"

 

Kurt moaned loudly, nodding his consent. "Yes, please. Missed having my hubby deep inside me, need your fat cock stretching me open. Been thinking about it since I woke up."

 

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's dirty talking mouth. Damn, to think he was a virgin just a few hours ago. "Anything you want. Anything for my husband. Stay here. Let me go get some more supplies." He hopped off of Kurt quickly, almost sprinting towards the bedroom.

 

Taking the opportunity to catch his breath, Kurt sat up on the table, his loosened robe falling off his shoulders and into the crooks of his elbows. His milky white skin had several love bites and a couple handprints on his hips from where Blaine had been gripping him last night. He was the vision of pure sex sitting on that table, especially with his dick standing out flushed and hard. It's the sight a fully disrobed Blaine was greeted with when he emerged from the bathroom, a quiet, awe-filled 'goddamn' leaving his lips. Kurt smirked at Blaine, leaning back on his elbows and spreading his legs in invitation. "See something you like, honey?"

 

It was easier this way, the fantasy. Reality was so much harder to deal with. Kurt found it easier to pretend that he was having multiple rounds of amazing sex with Blaine, his husband, rather than Blaine, hired escort. And if Blaine found himself going along with it…well, his reasons for doing so were his business, weren't they? "Just thinking how lucky I am you married me."

 

"You got that right. Now get over here."

 

Blaine couldn't get to Kurt fast enough, immediately attaching his lips to one of Kurt's nipples to tease and suck. Kurt threw his head back at the action, holding onto Blaine's loosened curls as he kissed and sucked hickies down his body. He removed the rest of Kurt's robe for him, and pushed the other man down until his back was lying on the glass table once more. Blaine slid Kurt up a little bit; the glass squeaking as bare skin was moved against it. Kurt shoved some more plates and silverware away from their bodies, tensing just a bit as Blaine pushed his long legs apart, exposing him. He jumped a bit, Blaine's prodding finger caressing over his sensitive hole. "Fuck, you have no idea how sexy you look. Legs spread, hole still loose and begging to be filled. Can't wait to pound into that beautiful body again. Gonna make you scream."

 

Kurt whined, hitching his hips towards Blaine's teasing fingers. "Love, please. Don't tease me right now." Blaine nodded; reaching over to the other packet of lube he'd brought with him and ripped it open. He squeezed a good amount on his fingers, warming it up slightly before pressing three into Kurt. The blue-eyed man moaned when he suddenly had three appendages thrusting into him, twisting and stretching inside. Blaine watched, transfixed as Kurt's hole swallowed up his fingers. His rim was puffy and flushed pink, glistening with the lube he was using to open him up. It was enough to have him hard and leaking against his abdomen, and to satisfy his own need to see just how much he could get Kurt to stretch around him, Blaine added a forth finger. Kurt's response was immediate. He clenched down tightly around the invading fingers, a high-pitched scream escaping his lips when he felt the pleasant burn. "Uh…uh…Blaine…Blaine, w-what are you d-doing?" He gasped out, whining near the end when he felt all those fingers strike that pleasurable spot.

 

Blaine caressed Kurt's rim with his thumb, enough to relax him so he could resume his explorations. "I told you, angel. I like playing with you."

 

"Please, darling. Just want you. Want you to remind me how good your cock feels inside me." He pleaded, whimpering when he felt Blaine's fingers finally leave his body.

 

The shorter man opened the condom he retrieved from the bedroom and rolled it onto his aching dick. He reached out and pulled Kurt off the table, flipping the taller male over so he was lying on his stomach with his ass in the air. Blaine squeezed the last remnants of the lube into his hand and spread it over his hard member. He lined himself up with Kurt's stretched entrance, leaning down to kiss the back of Kurt's neck sweetly. "I really do love you." Blaine whispered to him, and slowly—very slowly—began pushing his cock into his lover.

 

Kurt shuddered against the cool glass table, wondering if it was Blaine's words that caused it, or the thick cock sliding into his willing body. His hands scrambled for leverage, but Kurt just settled for holding himself up on his elbows. Kurt loved how possessive Blaine's hands felt when they held onto his hips. He pushed back onto Blaine's hard member, humming happily when he felt the other bottom out. Blaine rested his sweaty forehead between Kurt's pale shoulder blades, grinding his hips into the maddeningly tight heat. He felt Kurt arch his back and spread his legs further, giving him permission to move. "Honey, you can fuck me now. I'm ready."

 

Blaine answered by pulling out and pushing back in, both aroused males moaning at the action. Kurt hung his head as Blaine thrust into him from behind, letting out pleased little grunts every time those hips snapped into his slender frame. The new position had Blaine's dick slamming into him at a different angle, the head of his cock grazing Kurt's prostate on every snap inside. Blaine kept up a steady rhythm, their hips and balls smacking against each other. "Such a good little husband for me. Look at you, taking me so well. Fucking gorgeous, baby."

 

Kurt nodded absently, pale body jostling forward with the force Blaine was pounding into him. "Harder, please. Need you."

 

He snapped his hips more roughly, taking pride in the guttural groan Kurt let out. "This what you need, darling? Need me pounding into your loose, fucked out hole?" The high-pitched keen he got from Kurt was answer enough for him. Blaine began to piston his hips in and out of Kurt, riding the pale ass harshly, loving the sound of their wet skin smacking together. "Love this, don't you? Love having your husband's dick stuffed inside you." When Kurt silently nodded, Blaine slid a hand down to loosely wrap around Kurt's hard member. Kurt let out a frustrated sound, wanting Blaine to tighten the fist around him. "Tell me, Kurt. Tell me how much you love it. Say it, and I'll let you cum."

 

Kurt grimaced at the request, trying to find acceptable words through his sex hazy brain. "Love it. Love the feeling of your big cock—oh god, yes, yes—s-spreading me, fucking me. Been without it for so long. Now I want it all the time. Love your cock. L-Love you." That's what did it. Blaine came with those two words, spilling into the condom while he fucked into Kurt. He panted heavily above Kurt, tightening his hold on the other's hip to keep himself from tipping over. Blaine had no idea sex with Kurt could get any better, any yet, it had.

 

The pale man squirmed and hitched his hips under him, causing Blaine to direct his attention back to the still hard Kurt under him. Blaine didn't think he could stand for another minute, so he reached out behind him for one of the dining chairs. He guided himself and Kurt into the chair, never once letting his softening cock leave his lover's body. Kurt's back was pressed against Blaine's chest, the olive-skinned male making sure the pale legs were bracketed on either side of his own. Blaine licked his palm and went to work jacking Kurt off, the blue-eyed boy gasping as he fucked up into the hand around him and back onto the dick still inside him. It only took a couple strokes before Kurt was shouting Blaine's name, cum splattering his creamy skin and dripping down Blaine's fist. Kurt's eyes had closed during some point of riding Blaine in the chair, and when they opened, Kurt went from being blissfully fucked out to mortified.

 

Blaine curiously followed Kurt's line of vision to the suite's entrance across from them, and to his own horror, he saw a tall blonde male standing in the open doorway. And if he hadn't been sure before, he was sure now of the man's identity once he heard Kurt whisper his name into the silent room. "Sam."

 

_Somebody you could lose, so le-let me tell you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 7 chapters for this idea. And that will most likely be it. But I'm curious as to what you all think. Please leave a kudos and/or comment to let me know! :)


	3. Ignoring the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a dick. Blaine knows what he wants. Kurt's not really sure about anything. And Sebastian's sarcasm is surprisingly comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who bookmarked, commented, subscribed and left a kudos. You are what keep this story going, and I gotta say, I'm liking where this is heading. ;)
> 
> You guys have been just all around awesome, and I'm seriously overwhelmed. Thanks again guys!
> 
> Anyways, Happy Reading!
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.
> 
> Pretty tame compared to the last two chapters.

(Chapter 3)

 

_This is how to be a heartbreaker, boys they like a little danger_

 

"I don't understand why you're so upset!"

 

"What do you mean 'why am I so upset?' I just walked in on my fiancé getting fucked by some streetwalker!"

 

"Don't call him that!"

 

"Oh I'm sorry, getting fucked by some prostitute!"

 

"It wasn't even like that!"

 

"OH REALLY!"

 

Blaine peeled his ear away from the bedroom door, slowly buttoning his pants as the shouting continued on the other side of the suite's living area. He didn't particularly care that Sam had shown up. In all honestly, he had been kind of smug. Blaine had even felt himself smirking in his post orgasmic state when his hazel eyes had locked with Sam's shocked green ones. Intentionally shifting in his seat just to make a still impaled Kurt gasp unwillingly, pretending he hadn't heard Kurt call out Sam's name and fondling the straddling man with his cum soaked hand. He'd kissed up his porcelain neck, whispering filth into his ear. "Did you like that? Cumming on your hubby's big fat cock, riding me like the perfect angel you are."

 

Despite his vulnerable position, Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from groaning, chocking out his name. "Blaine…"

 

Hazel eyes were on the blonde the entire time, Blaine watching as they grew more and more furious. He didn't know if the ex-fiancé could hear what he was saying to Kurt, but some part of him, the fantasy part, hoped he could. "Can't wait till I'm hard again, just gonna stay inside you so you can feel me thicken just for you. Want you to ride me in this thousand dollar chair, watch you bounce on my lap like a good little husband before I bend you over the couch to taste and play with your loose fucked open hole—"

 

"Blaine stop!" The man in his lap hissed out desperately, finding strength in his long legs as he eased himself off of the escort under him, ignoring the obscene squelch and pop that sounded in the quiet room that came with Kurt pulling off Blaine's half-hard dick. Sam might have been too shocked, or appalled, or whatever emotion he was feeling, to notice Kurt's body shudder when the widest part of the head re-stretched his rim as it slipped out, but Blaine noticed. In fact, he knew it had been a shudder of pleasure too, which turned his smirk into a full on arrogant grin.

 

Only after that had Blaine feigned horror and surprise, trying to act genuine as if he'd just realized they had an audience. Thankfully, Kurt had bought it, more embarrassed by the entire situation and scrambling to cover himself up with the discarded robe Blaine had ripped off of him. That's when freaking out and shouting had started. Blaine would have been completely content to just watch their argument from his chair, dick on display with no shame whatsoever. Sam had been the idiot in the first place, having the nerve to cheat on someone as amazing as Kurt; Blaine saw no fault on his own part. Though, when Kurt had pleaded at him with his beautiful glasz eyes to get dressed in the bedroom while he sorted things out with Sam, the hazel-eyed man found himself complying without question. And if he had a little swagger in his step when he felt the blonde's eyes on his stark naked form the whole way, well, can you really blame him?

 

"God, you are such a hypocrite! Spewing this way and that about how you were saving yourself for your wedding night, pretending to be this virgin in white!"

 

"Are you kidding me right now? You're the one who screwed one of my groom's maids the night before our wedding!"

 

"And you think the way to get back at me is to spend all my money on a stranger you spread your legs for like a common whore?!"

 

Blaine didn't even hear Kurt's startled gasp at the insult. He was already storming out of the bedroom, shirt on but still open and unbuttoned. "Hey! You better watch your damn mouth!" The shorter male shoved the taller blonde, nearly pushing him over the living room couch.

 

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled in surprise, rising from one of the chairs behind the dining table.

 

"What the hell are you still doing here? Get the fuck out!" Sam growled, shoving back at the escort, taking satisfaction in the fact that he bumped a chair to the ground.

 

"Sam! Stop it!" Kurt shouted, stepping between the two men and putting a hand out towards each of them to keep the guys from getting near each other. "The last thing that needs to happen is either one of you getting arrested for beating the crap out of each other."

 

"Then tell Fruity Fonzie here to take his money and go. Who knows what STDs we're breathing in with him just standing here?" Sam pointed at Blaine over Kurt.

 

Blaine snarled, "What? Jealous that I was able to show your fiancé a better time last night than you ever could, get him to scream my name, a 'stranger's name,' instead of yours?" He chucked darkly, "Oh wait, I meant to say EX-fiancé."

 

"You piece of shit."

 

"Okay!" Kurt interrupted quickly, "Okay, that's enough." He pushed them apart, keeping a firm place between them. "Sam, go downstairs."

 

"What!? Kurt…"

 

"Bye-bye, CoverBoy." Blaine waved condescendingly.

 

"You wanna go?!"

 

"Come at me, bro!"

 

"Blaine, shut up! Sam, downstairs, NOW!" Kurt gave them both a stern look.

 

"I'm not leaving this hotel without you, Kurt." Sam admitted.

 

Blaine scoffed, "Like he'd go anywhere with you after what you've put him through."

 

"No one is talking to you, douchebag." Sam sneered, then looked back at Kurt. "And I'm sorry about what I did. I truly am, but I guess we're even now, aren't we? Doesn't he…" He gestured towards Blaine, "…kind of cancel what I did out?"

 

"Oh, come ON!" Blaine exasperated.

 

"I said shut up, Blaine." He whispered harshly, making the curly haired male huff. "And no, it doesn't, Sam. I didn't CHEAT on you. As far as I'm concerned, we're broken up. I can sleep with whomever I want and you don't have a say in it."

 

"But, baby…"

 

"Don't call me that!" Kurt screeched, his eyes stinging as tears gathered in them. "Don't call me anything, just…go downstairs."

 

"And leave you with HIM? Hell no!"

 

"Sam, I'll meet you in the lobby. I swear I will, I just…I need to sort some things out with him too, okay?" Sam just stared at the blue-eyed man. "OKAY?" He asked again.

 

After another minute, "Fine." The blonde fixed his eyes on Blaine, glowering at him the entire time he made his way out of the suite. "Keep your hands to yourself, rent-boy."

 

Blaine flipped Sam the bird, even when the door to the suite closed behind him. "Prick."

 

"Are you done?" Kurt glared, though there was no heat behind it.

 

"No, personally I want to kick the guy in the nuts. What did you see in him?"

 

He sighed, "Blaine, what're you doing?"

 

The curly haired male frowned a bit, "I don't know what you mean."

 

"Yes, you do. What are you doing getting involved in this? Between Sam and me? It has nothing to do with you."

 

His jaw ticked slightly, "Oh, so you just wanted me to stand back and listen to him belittle you, and call you nasty things like he had any right?"

 

"Oh Gaga, Blaine! Why do you care?!"

 

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment, wondering the same thing himself. It's not like he understood why he felt the urge to barge out of the bedroom and defend Kurt. He doesn't even understand why he did any of the things he's done since he entered this suite. They just…sort of happened. "I don't know. I really don't." Blaine blinked, watching as Kurt's defensive and perplexed expression softened, maybe even become a bit sheepish. "Since I walked into this hotel room, I haven't felt in control of anything."

 

In Kurt's silence, Blaine took the minute to sweep his gaze over Kurt, taking in every misplaced strand of hair and every smooth expanse of skin visible. The taller man wasn't looking at Blaine, but that was okay, it gave the shorter male more time to openly stare at the other. His chestnut hair was crazed, sex-tousled and his lips still held a rouge shade from their desperate kisses. Pink tinged the rims of his blue orbs, no doubt from his bottled up emotions spilling out due to the sudden reappearance of his ex. Porcelain skin disappeared and reappeared from the fluffy white robe, darkening hickies peeking out from the robe's V and concealing the many more Blaine knew marked him beneath. "I just know I'm not ready to give you up, especially not if it's to give you back over to HIM."

 

Kurt looked up to meet his gaze then, not even trying to hide the surprise he felt. "Give me up? Blaine, this wasn't some affair."

 

"Wasn't it?" He countered, sauntering closer to the lither male, damn near herding him back towards the bedroom, their bedroom, the one where they shared their fantasy wedding night. Kurt felt his back press against the doorframe, body tightening in anticipation when he felt Blaine press his naked torso against the single layer of cloth between them. His body heat was bleeding through the loosely tied robe. "You can't deny the fact that we have great chemistry." He practically purred into Kurt's ear.

 

The trapped boy's breath hitched, swallowing thickly when Blaine just pressed closer to him. All he could do was laugh brokenly, "Sexual chemistry, maybe. Like a relationship could solely be based on that." He dismissed.

 

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's covered hip, pressing his palm across his stomach and up his incredibly toned torso. He smiled devilishly as Kurt squeaked in surprise, "May not seem like much to you, but it's a start." The hazel eyed man nipped Kurt's bottom lip, content to just press their lips together and smile against them when he felt the other shiver. "You're body already knows what it wants. You should listen to it."

 

Kurt jerked out of his stupor, worming himself away from between the doorframe and Blaine's insistent body. The shorter boy sighed in frustration, thunking his head against the frame. "This isn't how it's supposed to work, how it was supposed to happen. Escorts don't just wake up and decide, 'hey, I think I want to date this client.' "

 

"And engaged fiancés don't just wake up and run at the first sign of trouble in their relationship. Even though he did cheat, if you REALLY were set on marrying him, really believed he was your forever, you would have tried to work it out, not run away."

 

"That's not fair." Kurt grumbled.

 

"Neither is you telling me that I decided any of this, decided to blindly dive headfirst into whatever it is that's going on. I told you, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I just know I want this—whatever messed up backwards thing this is—I want it." When Kurt clucked his tongue against his teeth doubtfully, Blaine turned to look at him fully. "And for your information, escorts falling for their clients isn't exactly all that uncommon. Hence the goddamn rules. But you know what, at this point, it doesn't even matter anymore, because I choose you. There, I said it. I choose you, despite all the shit complications that come with it."

 

Kurt whipped his head away from Blaine, "You don't know me enough to choose something like this. You're choosing a silly fantasy!"

 

"You're the one that started this! I just know I don't want to end it! And yeah, as sad and pathetic as that sounds, I don't care. At least I'm man enough to admit it, unlike some people."

 

He did glare at that point, scarily in fact. "Don't presume to know what kind of person I am. It's been less than a day. We both have realities that we have to get back to. Whether we want this to continue or not…" Kurt trailed off.

 

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, catching Kurt's slip up. "Whether WE want this…?"

 

His sculpted eyebrows shot up, panicking for just a second, before he huffed and haphazardly started looking around for his suitcase. Once he found it, he tossed it on the bed, opening it and acting as if he had things to pack away. They both knew he never unpacked. "My reality is downstairs, waiting to take me back to our lives, whether my reality continues with him in my life or not is irrelevant. Fact is, my life is in LA. My job, my home, my friends, everything I am."

 

"You just told me this morning how none of that was what you wanted. That life is your consequence for giving up your ambitions here, in New York." Blaine reasoned; stepping towards the bed and stilling Kurt's hands as they fiddled with already neatly placed items within the case. "You know at some point we stopped pretending."

 

Kurt stared at Blaine's hand covering his, letting the other man weave his olive fingers with his paler ones. "We're not children. We're responsible adults. That means neither one of us can just uproot our lives on a silly whim. Even if I wanted to come back here…I'd still have to go back to LA, loose ends and all that." He squeezed Blaine's fingers, putting on an optimistic face as he went on. "Besides, there's a chapel-full of wedding goers that deserve an explanation for a missing groom, if nothing else the least I could do is give them my sincerest apologies."

 

"So that's it? You're not even going to give me a chance?" He didn't answer, but the resigned look on Kurt's face told Blaine all he needed to know. The blue-eyed man slipped his hand out from Blaine's and stalked around the bed. Bending down, he picked up a pair of pants and withdrew his wallet. Kurt didn't even bother to count, just pulled out a generous amount of bills and held them out to the escort. It was the first time that day Blaine really felt as if he wanted to cry. "Is that all you think I'm here for? After the tub, the dining table, and even the confrontation with Sam, you still think I did all that for MONEY?"

 

"No, no I don't think that." Kurt pressed the money into Blaine's hands before the other could stop him. "I know how easy it was to just get lost in everything with you. What was real and what wasn't didn't seem to matter when I was with you, because I'd stopped pretending too. No man has ever made me feel what you made me feel, and for all I know we really did make love."

 

"And yet, you still offer me money."

 

He laughed curtly, feeling his glasz eyes tear up. "Just because last night became more than you satisfying a client, doesn't mean I don't want you to pay off your loans." Kurt tried to smile, sniffling as foreign emotions started to crawl its way up his throat. "Please, the last thing I want is for you to have to be chewed out by your friend again because I stole you away from an uncomplicated night. Use this to pay off your debt, I want you too."

 

"Santana doesn't scare me, and I'm not looking for charity." Blaine tried to give the money back. It was more than triple. "Kurt, don't do this."

 

Kurt just kept smiling, that fake smile people gave when they were trying really hard not to cry. "You should go. Your friends are probably wondering where you've been."

 

Blaine tried to argue. He really did. He could tell Kurt was just a good few choice words away from dropping the façade and running into arms, but he knew it wouldn't be right. Not when Kurt was trying to so hard to do what was right, and not when Blaine knew how truly vulnerable Kurt was. The man ran from the altar not twenty-four hours ago, a run away groom! "Yeah, yeah I should…get going." Blaine hated the sigh of relief he heard Kurt emit. "But first…"

 

Kurt didn't even have time to ask before Blaine was on him, lips moving against his insistently and hands fisting into the back of his robe. He moaned when he felt hands grope his still sore ass, olive palms trailing down to dig their fingernails into the backs of his thighs. The taller man didn't even bother to fight it, he didn't want to. He just kissed Blaine back, pliantly parting his lips for the escort's talented tongue, memorizing the way he skillfully and sensually caressed his mouth. Kurt whined, shamelessly allowing the other's hands to pry his thighs apart, letting himself fall against the edge of the bed when Blaine urged him to do so and even spreading his legs in a delicious invitation for him to settle between.

 

Blaine didn't need to be told twice, rucking Kurt's legs up around his waist so their crotches ground against each other. He sealed their mouths together again, fucking his tongue into the blue-eyed boy's mouth in a dirty reminder of what they did, twice, and once on this very bed. Kurt let out a muffled whimper, his robe having slipped up a bit too far and his soft naked cock was being ground against the fabric of Blaine's slacks. It was all too much and somehow not enough. He pulled his lips away from Blaine and threw his head back, panting loudly as the curly haired male moved to assaulting his already marked neck, biting and sucking a bit harsher than his previous times. It was as if he was branding Kurt, making sure than even when he arrived back in LA, Blaine's love bites would be just as prominent as they are now. "I told you, 'I love you.' "

 

Then he roughly shoved himself off of Kurt, stuffing the money that was still in his hand inside his pocket and slipping into his shoes, silent. Who needed socks anyway? He was completely set on walking out the door, refusing to shatter on his way out. That is, until he heard, "Blaine, wait!" Unexpected, that was for sure, but even more so was the sudden blinding flash he was subjected to once he turned around. When the black spots dissipated somewhat, he was only half surprised to see Kurt aiming an impressive looking camera at him. "If you're ever in LA…"

 

"I won't be."

 

"O-Oh…" He chuckled sheepishly, "Now who's the one still living in a fantasy, right?" Kurt mocked himself.

 

Blaine was breaking. He could feel it. "Don't suppose you'd ever think to come back here, indulge on a silly whim?" His voice cracked, but if Kurt noticed, he didn't show it.

 

Kurt didn't even hold back the tear that slipped down his sharp cheekbone. "I'll find you."

 

* * *

 

 

"And then that was it? You left, just like that?" Sebastian questioned, his genuine inquiry not at all masked by his phony—almost expectant—look of annoyance.

 

"Yup."

 

"After the sappy pouring out of your heart, and after you basically brawled in the middle of the Presidential Suite, he still asked you to go?"

 

"Uhuh."

 

"And you took the money."

 

"Right."

 

"But you still haven't used it?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Huh…"

 

"That's it? That's all you got to say? 'HUH'?" Blaine asked, plopping his head back down on Sebastian's lap. The affectionate position they were in Sebastian would later deny and never admit to, but that was okay. Blaine kind of liked that he was one of the few people that Sebastian let his snarky attitude fall away with.

 

Sebastian tapped his forefinger on Blaine's forehead, thinking on the subject some more. "Well, do you want my advice, or do you want my opinion?"

 

"Aren't they basically the same thing when it comes to you?"

 

"True enough. Though, I'm still replaying the image of you making that so-called virgin ride your big fat co—"

 

"SEBASTIAN!"

 

He chuckled, patting Blaine's curls in a placating manner before he mindlessly began running his fingers through the disastrous mess. "Calm down, killer. Here's the chizz, you are a pathetic idiot who should have never role-played that kind of fantasy game when you know what a bumbling romantic sap you truly are."

 

"Ow."

 

"What?"

 

"My pride."

 

"Shut up." Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Secondly…"

 

"Oh great, there's more insults." Blaine pouted, stretching himself out more on the living room couch. Though the thought of paying attention to the low-volumed TV set never crossed his mind, content to watch the colors play off their coffee table in the middle of the night and listen to his co-worker/roommate point out the problems he's created in his life because of his own stupidity. Sebastian rubbing at his scalp only making him nuzzle closer to his friend's hip.

 

"As I was SAYING, you're a moron for not fighting harder."

 

That caused Blaine to furrow his triangular eyebrows, tilting his head up to see if he was for real. "What?"

 

"Look, all I'm saying is, ignoring the rules is exactly what you did. That's done. Now, you've basically fallen head over heels for this mystery photographer, and you let him get away. For heaven's sake you haven't had a client in forever. Santana and Brody have had to take on a couple of your regulars in your absence."

 

"Calm your tits, it's only been like a week."

 

"Try nearly a month."

 

Blaine blinked, frowning at the apparent new information. "That's not possible."

 

"The only time you leave this apartment is to go to your day job. Then you come home, and read creepy Star Wars Fanfiction while Hoarders is on mute in the background before going to bed. Your sulking over this guy is pitiful and makes me violently gag. It's not the least bit attractive and I've not been turned on by you in weeks." Sebastian crinkled his nose, peeved by his friend's moping.

 

He was pretty sure that was Sebastian's own unique way of saying that he was worried about him. It takes some time before one is able to decode Smythe Sarcasm, but after so many years Blaine has become somewhat fluent. "He said he'd find me, but I haven't heard from him in all this time. You'd think he'd at least call me, ya know? At least tell me that I'm too silly a whim to ever seriously consider so I'm not just…I'm not just—"

 

"Pining over him like some sad lost puppy?"

 

Blaine grumbled, pouting and brooding like he's done for weeks now. "I just hope he's okay, and kicked that cheating fiancé of his to the curb."

 

"I am LOVING the fact that you banged CoverBoy's boy by the way. I didn't like his ads. His lips were too damn big and his nipples were uneven."’

 

He snorted, "The guy fucked up. He had the most AMAZING guy ready to marry him, forever, then he went and stuck his dick where it didn't belong." Blaine shook his head. "You don't do that, not to someone you love."

 

"And do you?"

 

"Do I what?"

 

"Do you love him? That photographer, Kurt."

 

"I barely know the guy." Blaine brushed off.

 

"Really? So all this boring shut-in nonsense is because of someone you sort of maybe kinda think you could like?" Sebastian pushed. "Blaine 'Big Dick' Anderson, that is muthafuckin' bullshit."

 

"I…"

 

"Look here, the way I see it, you have two options. One: Move on. If this guy is just going to do a hump and dump, fuck him. Wait, no, not like that. You already did that. I mean…screw? No, no, uh…forget? Yeah, that's it. Forget him. Don't need him. There are plenty of holes in the street for you to plunge your romantic feeling di—"

 

"I GET IT."

 

Sebastian smirked, "Two: Stop waiting by the phone like some pussy. If you want to see him, talk to him, or whatever it is you want to do, freaking do it! Your misery irks me to no end. You haven't shaved in who knows how long, your hair is a complete wreck because you've suddenly forgotten how to slather that raspberry smelling mess into your hair, AND you've not worn your contacts in weeks. I didn't even know you OWNED glasses! You look like a homeless indie hippie, four eyes." Believe it or not, this was him being nice.

 

Blaine let out a long breath through his nose, "Do you think I'm crazy?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I'm being serious."

 

"So am I. You spend all your time mooning over some guy for all you know hasn't given a second thought to you. You played husband for ten minutes and you act like you've just gotten a divorce."

 

"Feels that way." He groaned, burying his face in Sebastian's thigh, talking and muffling out words. "Got a third option?"

 

"You're doing the third option. Pining, obsessing, I'm tired of bringing a guy home and having him see you cry on the couch. It kills his boner, and you KNOW we have a serious problem if your antics are preventing me from getting laid."

 

"I have not cried!"

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Wallowing, whatever. Just…knock it off all right? You're one of the few people I tolerate, and lately…well, insufferable doesn't even begin to describe my contempt for you mood."

 

If Blaine was being honest, he could swear he heard a bit of sadness in his friend's voice. "I'm sorry."

 

He made a frustrated noise, "Tell me one thing. Enlighten me. What's so goddamn special about this spiteful used-to-be-virgin?"

 

Blaine turned over to flop on his back, goofy grin spread across his scruffy face. Sebastian felt it was sickening. "Everything. Kurt is funny, and smart, he's got this laugh, and his smile, and a damn sharp tongue, I'll say that much. Might even be able to knock you down a peg or two."

 

Sebastian scoffed, "Doubt it. He much to look at?"

 

"God Seb, he's gorgeous. Kurt's got these glasz eyes that just turn a million and one colors, his hair is so soft I just want to run my fingers through it, and his BODY! Oh my damn, his legs go on for miles, and a creamy white chest that I just had to fucking taste. Shit, you should see how adorable his face looks when he blushes, or how fuckable his mouth looks when it's slightly parted and red—"

 

"All right, I get it. Jeez, you got all that from a couple of hours with the guy?"

 

"Yeah, imagine how much more I'd find out if I actually got the chance." Blaine sighed dreamily and Sebastian didn't even try to hide his grimace at how sappy the other was being.

 

Sebastian eyed Blaine for a moment, watching as the hazel-eyed man closed his eyes and daydreamed about the man from LA. "Not that you answered my question, but I guess after all this I can take a guess."

 

"Huh?"

 

"You're in love with the guy, plain and simple. Doesn't matter how much I tell you what a bad idea it is to fall for a client, especially one that you've only met with once, or how pissed Brody's going to be that you broke the most important rule. Personally, I find anything that pisses off that Living Mannequin HIGH-larious."

 

"You'd so get on your knees for him."

 

"God, I would bend over for him faster than Kurt on his wedding night!"

 

"Ass!" Blaine slapped Sebastian's stomach, shaking his head so the other escort wouldn't see him trying to purse away his smile. "That was uncalled for you jerk!"

 

Seb held up his hands is surrender. "Hey, muh bad. Just trying to lighten the mood." Blaine raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "Seriously, all this unrequited love talk has killed my libido for the night."

 

"Horny bastard."

 

"And don't you forget it."

 

He shoved him one last time for good measure, waiting for Sebastian to mess with his hair again before speaking. "Say, why aren't you making fun of me for falling for a guy after one day? And a client, no less."

 

Sebastian shrugged, looking away from his friend staring up at him from his lap. "Like you told Kurt, an escort falling for their client isn't uncommon…" He trailed off, a flash of depth flickering across jade green eyes.

 

"You mean—"

 

"Shove it." The escort cleared his throat, snatching the remote off the armrest and flipping through the channels rapidly. "Not like I give a shit. Don't have time for it. Got my clients, clubbers throwing themselves at me left and right, plus a lovesick Hobbit in my lap. Got enough on my plate without the son of a diplomat mucking up my life."

 

"Where is he again?" Blaine asked with a teasing lit in his voice.

 

"Attending very important political meetings with his father in D.C., now mind your business!" Sebastian snapped, sighing in exasperation when everything on TV looked like utter crap. "Hoarders it is then!" He tossed the remote up in the air, letting it thump to the carpet.

 

The dark haired male smirked slightly, turning back around so he could unseeingly stare at the television. "Hey, Seb?"

 

"What?" He asked sharply.

 

"You're a really good friend."

 

"So?"

 

Blaine shrugged, "Just thought I should let you know."

 

"Yeah, well…this photographer guy of yours better be freaking worth it is all I'm saying." Sebastian grumbled, feeling uncomfortable by the sincerity of his statement.

 

The escort hummed, "He is. N-Not that I've made an affirmative decision about what to do yet."

 

"Pansy."

 

"But if I were to say PURSUE him, in a totally non-stalkerish, non-creepy manner, and maybe get the verification that what happened wasn't something completely delusional—"

 

"Oh my God, just shut up and watch the hot messes on TV before I put on 'ass to mouth' porn or something equally as dirty!"

 

"Disgusting."

 

This is basically how the escorts' continued, bickering back and forth good-naturedly while taking turns stealing the remote from each other. Unaware that across the country, in an expensive CoverBoy owned darkroom, a certain blue-eyed photographer had finally gotten around to developing a particular roll of film. He stood there, staring at the one picture that was different from all the rest. Hundreds upon hundreds of shots of beautiful models hung up to dry, and yet, he couldn't stop staring at this one man with disheveled, curly locks and molten hazel eyes. Kurt's hand hovered over the picture, tracing the air surrounding the profile of this man, almost lovingly. "Blaine Devon Anderson, my darling husband, I wonder. Do you still love me…think of me…or have I already become a name you can't quite remember?"

 

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys know the drill, leave me a kudos, comment, tell me what you think. Or just chitter at me, whatever you like. :) Till next time lovelies!


	4. Accept the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brody is too damn pretty. Santana is still intimidating. Sebastian needs a distraction. Mercedes is a surprising solace. And Kurt just can't catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that so many of you inquire about this story and want it to continue really means a lot.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.
> 
> This chapter is pretty tame compared to the last three.

(Chapter 4)

 

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek_

 

Blaine slathered on the last of the gel he required for the day, staring at his face from every angle in the mirror to make sure he didn't miss any stray strands. His contacts were in, his face was cleanly shaven, and today was the day. Today was his fucking day to stop marinating in his own pitiful wallows and begin his plan of action. He didn't know exactly what that plan was, but he knew what he wanted by the end of it.

 

He wanted Kurt.

 

There. That was it. The escort was prepared to do what was necessary in order to see Kurt again. He doesn't know what's going happen, or how his lovely photographer will react to his sudden reappearance, but that doesn't matter right now. Wherever life seems to take them after that, he'll just have to go with it. However, the only problem is, he had no freaking idea where to start—oh shit, and he's late!

 

The hazel eyed man took a deep breath, looking as determined as he could after the month he's had, and then let it out. Blaine was done with letting himself be his only obstacle in his way. He grabbed his wallet, walked out of his room with his head held high, grabbed his keys off the counter and was off to the seize the damn day.

 

Seize the boy was more like it, but you get it.

 

That is, until he walked into his living room, three chairs sitting in a semi-circle with three very familiar people occupying them. He'd just put a blueberry Poptart between his teeth, the confused male awkwardly biting off a piece as everyone stared at him. 'Hi, guys.' Blaine had tried to muffle out, words garbled around the mouthful of breakfast treat he had.

 

"Blaine." Santana acknowledged, crossing a tanned leg over the other. She looked as sensational as usual: fierce black stiletto heels, heart-shaped red dress, and painted manicured nails tapping expectantly on the arm of her chair. He swallowed thickly, wondering why the couch was moved so it was blocking their apartment door.

 

The dark-haired man turned to his roommate and friend, questioning him with only a glance. Sebastian seemed to duck his head, staring at their carpeted floor with an expression that could only be described as sheepish. "Seb?"

 

"Well, well, well. You certainly look…resolute." The third individual said, crossing his arms over his broad chest and looking more important that he had any right to be.

 

"Hey, Brody." Blaine commented offhandedly, ignoring his observation. He always felt a little underwhelming when in the same room with Brody. The fellow escort always looked chiseled and too damn sexy for his own good. Thank heavens his friend was only in a simple grey V-neck and dark colored jeans. The shirt was probably a bit too small, Blaine noticing the way it tightly hugged the gigolo's chest a bit too snuggly and stretched around his impressive forearms, but then again maybe he was just advertising the product. "What's up?" He tried, wanting to sound more casual than cautious.

 

Brody laughed, a subtle mocking tone to it. "Shouldn't we be asking you that? Seeing as you haven't been into work oh, I don't know, since basically forever?"

 

"A month. A month and two days to be precise." Santana clarified, seeming bored and uninterested with whatever was occurring.

 

Blaine was still very confused. "Um, I get that I haven't exactly been the best escort these past few weeks," He ignored the scoff he got from Brody. "but I'm definitely better now. Look I don't exactly know if I'm gonna go back to work anytime soon, I sort of have some stuff I need to take care of first, but I'm sorry I didn't give you guys a heads up about what was going on." Blaine waited to see if any of them were going to say anything, they didn't. "Okay. I didn't think I was going to have to tell you all this right now, but here it goes anyways. The truth is I don't think I want to be apart of the escort service anymore." He smiled at the end of his announcement, blinking at them while he waited for shocked awe, or at least some sort of reaction. Again, nothing. "All right then. I guess I'm just going to be heading off to work now." The olive-skinned male hesitantly made his way for the door, contemplatively biting his lower lip as he decided how to best tackle the heavy couch pressed up against the door.

 

"Oh come off it." The Hispanic snarked. "Get your butt back over here and pull up that empty chair over there. This is an intervention, dumbass. YOUR intervention. So sit down, and shut up."

 

He didn't know what to say at first, though he was definitely confused and a little irritated that his friends believed he needed one. Blaine walked back over to them, bypassing the chair because who the hell can calm down enough to sit when they were blind-sided by a damn intervention? "An intervention…" It sounded ridiculous even as he said it out loud. "I didn't realize the excessive viewing of Hoarders was something life threatening."

 

Sebastian snorted, shoulders shaking as he tried not to laugh. The other two found it less funny. "Deflecting will get you nowhere, Blaine. The only way for you to get past this is for you to admit that there's a problem. We're here to help you, because we care about you. You are our friend, not just our co-worker." Brody explained, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "We're not here to judge you."

 

It was Santana's turn to laugh. "Ha! Speak for yourself. Totally judging you, small fry."

 

Now the escort could feel himself passing irritation, and going for full on annoyance. "Judge me for what!?"

 

"You fell for a client." The other escort deadpanned.

 

Blaine stiffened, his entire form going rigid. "H-How did you…?" He didn't even get to finish, not before he saw Seb sink in his chair a bit, his shoulder hunching in on himself slightly. They were subtle, barely there movements that alerted him to the fact that his roommate must have divulged their conversation from a couple nights ago. Blaine felt his jaw tick, "So everything you said, did you even mean it?"

 

Seb was about to comment, when Brody interrupted him. "Look, Blaine, we get it. There's not an escort out there who hasn't felt that little spark of intrigue for a particular client, but it's with the help of your friends, your fellow job associates, that others like you are able to move past this." He almost looked sincere, that's what bothered Blaine the most. "You can't possibly think that what you're feeling is real. This company isn't like a dating service. We're not here to play matchmaker."

 

The shorter boy frowned, "You don't understand. It's not—I didn't make this all up in my head. What happened wasn't just an exchange of service for money. We made a connection. I-I don't want to move past this."

 

"You don't seriously believe that." Santana shook her head. "This is exactly what the rules stand to prevent. We all knew what we were getting into when we signed up for this. Whatever you did, whatever you think you feel, doesn't exist outside of their bedroom." She stressed.

 

"What I do in my personal life is none of your guys' concern. I know what I feel, and I'm not asking for any of your permission. Because it's my business and mine alone, but I guess it's my fault for thinking I could confide in any of you." He glared specifically at Sebastian.

 

His flustered roommate opened and closed his mouth a few times, sighing in defeat when he couldn't say what he wanted with the other two in the room. "Blaine, you said so yourself that it started off as a fantasy. It was a role-play of genuine love and romance, one that you have always dreamed of being apart of in your own personal life. Couldn't you have just…seen things that weren't really there? Read between the lines of something that you should have just taken at face value? What makes you think Kurt bought into anything more anyways? I mean, he did pay you for your services in the end, didn't he?"

 

Blaine felt as if he was being slapped in the face, those words, spoken to him by his BEST FRIEND, it fucking hurt. "I'm going to be late for work." He said distractedly, heading straight for the door because he couldn't bear to listen to another word of their disparagements. Kurt had feelings for him. What happened between them, it was REAL. His ex had seen that, that's why Mr. CoverBoy had felt so threatened by him. It had to be. There was no other explanation for it. After all, their feelings were real enough for Brody to think he needed an intervention.

 

The three escorts watched as Blaine huffed in his exertions, pushing and maneuvering the couch out of the way. "Blaine, this isn't healthy. Grasping after someone who just wanted to distract themselves from their own reality is not love." Brody continued, standing up and stopping Blaine from moving the couch any further, blocking the direction he had intended of pushing the couch in. "Don't do anything rash. You'll only embarrass yourself, and your client. He signed up for ONE night, one night. This person didn't commit themselves to a relationship you've fathomed. Trust me, you'll only get hurt. He will make you feel foolish for ever thinking that there could have ever been more."

 

"Kurt wouldn't do that."

 

"Dammit Blaine!" Santana suddenly stood up. "Your feelings don't matter anymore. Don't you get it!? The minute you decided to rent your ass out is the exact moment that you gave up your right to feel anything more than friendship with anyone who could possibly be a love interest. It sucks, yeah. But you just have to accept it, because if none of us are allowed to break the rules, neither can you." She glared at him, her harsh gaze able to cut even the most confident person down.

 

"She's right, you know. And I'll be the first one to admit that this is partially my fault. You've never been one to take on male clients and I pushed this guy onto you. With the money he was offering to pay, I thought maybe he would be a good regular. Someone who would seek us out every time he was in New York. If nothing else, then at least he could help one of us pay off a good chunk of our debt." Brody seemed like he actually believed the crap he was saying, and the way he looked at Blaine, with such pity. It irked him more than any of the other bullshit he was trying to spin. "We know you haven't done anything more than pine over him, which is good. This means it's not too late. Believe me when I say that getting back into your old routine, revisiting your old clients—hell, even taking on a couple new ones—it's going to help you find yourself again. Forget about him. When it comes to us, he's just a dime a dozen. There are plenty more like him lining up for the chance to have you for just one night if that's what you need."

 

"Will you shut up, Brody!" The hazel-eyed man shouted. "You need to just shut up, because I'll be damned if I let a hypocrite like you tell me how to live my life."

 

"What?"

 

"You heard me." He said with more certainty, and then turned to glower at the other two sitting in their chairs. "The fact that both of you are here, even if you're just pretending to agree with what he's saying, means you're just as big a hypocrite as he is."

 

Seb was the only one out of all them to react to those words, averting his gaze from Blaine. The shorter escort pushed the couched abruptly; hitting Brody with it and making the taller male stumble back some. "What the hell was that for?!"

 

"To get you to listen to ME." He sneered. "Don't you think for a second that my feelings can be changed anymore than yours can!"

 

"There is nothing wrong with my feelings." Brody said, tone suddenly very dark.

 

"Oh yeah?" Blaine wasn't buying it. "How's Rachel?"

 

"Shut it!" The escort suddenly lunged forward, the shorter male jumping back and putting the other two people in the room between them. "You leave her out of this."

 

The hazel eyed man pffted. "You forget. I've known you since before you first started working as an escort. I may not have known exactly what your job was, but I was your FRIEND. I was there for you when she dumped you, or I guess now I know it was because she stopped using you for your services."

 

Brody went to step forward again, but Santana held out a hand, eyeing the chiseled young man skeptically. "You fell for a client? YOU? Mr. O.G. Gigolo himself?"

 

"Why the hell do you think I made up the rules in the first place? So shit like this doesn't happen again, to anybody." He stressed.

 

"But it already has. Isn't that right, Santana?" Blaine asked, basically throwing her under the bus.

 

The look she gave him could strip paint from the walls. "Watch it."

 

The dark haired young lad shrugged, holding up his hands up in a placating manner. Out of everyone in the room, it was Santana that scared him the most. Not Brody. "San, how can you even think about backing up Brody? You fell in love. That's not a crime, for you or for me. You should be happier than any of us. Brittany has actually said that she loves you too."

 

"Santana…" Brody's tone was a cross between chastising and being disappointed.

 

"You think bringing her up is helping you right now?" She glared daggers at him. "People, men and women, pay me for sex. Yes, I met Brittany because of what I do. She is sunshine, and happiness, and rainbows, but she deserves to be with someone who isn't sleeping with half the city!" Her manicured nails curled into fists, Blaine hoping she wasn't about to smack him, because the girl could hit. "Even if I wanted to quit, even if I wanted to give her everything she deserves and more, I wouldn't know what to do." For a second, he swore her voice shook. "This is the only thing I'm good at. The only thing I've ever been good at." She hastily wiped under her right eye, not a man in the room daring to comment on the action. Then she cleared her throat, putting a hand on her hip as she regained her composed façade. "Brody is right. Trying to pursue a relationship with a client will only end with either you, him, or both of you getting hurt."

 

He was about to argue with her, but she didn't give him the chance. Santana grabbed her coat off the back of the chair and headed for the door. "San…"

 

With one hand she actually managed to push the couch the rest of the way away from the door. Brody was at least smart enough to step back from her. There was no stopping the stubborn women. Before she left though, she spared the boys one last glance. "It won't work. It can't. Just take it from any of us. It never has."

 

Then she was gone.

 

It was silent after she closed the door behind her, the boys fidgeting at her words. Even Brody, he was still hung up on the Broadway actress that chose another man over him. All his adamant sayings about moving on and not making the same mistakes twice were valid. Despite what he did to try and make it work with Rachel, she ended up going back to the relationship she initially had doubts about in the first place.

 

Finally, Blaine glanced over at Sebastian, who hadn't moved from his seat since he entered the room. "What about you, Seb? I don't know why you put my personal life on blast like that, because I know for a fact that you don't agree with all this. At least not when it comes to Adam."

 

Sebastian frowned, resting his elbows on his knees as he stared at the floor, running a hand through his coiffed hair. "I thought I was helping. You've been so…down these last few weeks. I just thought that maybe if we reminded you of the rules, showed you that we're here for you, you'd come to your senses. Why can't you see what we see? Learn from our mistakes before you go and make your own by doing the same damn thing." He tried to explain. "Besides, Adam is the son of a British Diplomat. He'll never see me as someone who his father can approve of. The guy is basically royalty. All I'm going to get are the few nights he needs my services. When he doesn't know anybody at an event, and needs someone charming to help him work the crowd. A person who knows that even though they're going to his room, getting into bed with him, it still won't lead to anything more than that. He's probably going to end up with someone just as important as him, not some rent boy like me."

 

"I don't think you truly believe that."

 

His roommate snorted, "It doesn't matter if I believe it. All that matters is that he believes it. The son of a diplomat dating an escort? How would that look? The scandal alone would tarnish his reputation in the political world, especially if he wishes to follow in his father's footsteps."

 

Blaine stared for a long moment, going over the words that his best friend had just said. It wasn't like him to give up so easily when it came to something he really wanted, specifically SOMEONE he wanted. "Adam dumped you, didn't he?"

 

His friend laughed humorlessly, giving his roommate a sympathetic smile. "Don't be ridiculous, we were never really together." He stood up then. "Adam Crawford is currently dating a gold medalist, an Olympian. It's in all the tabloids. Now why would he ever choose someone like me when he can have someone who has literally proven themselves to be the best? But you would've known that, if every once in a while you bothered to ask what was going on with me." Sebastian turned behind him, eyeing Brody. "This is my home too, ya know. And unless you’re going to distract me by finally giving into your hidden desire to fuck me, I think it's time for you to get your sweet ass out of here."

 

The olive-skinned male wilted at his words, floundering for something to say to stop his friend from retreating. Sebastian didn't even bother to wait for Brody to respond, just headed to his room and closed the door. Guess he decided to call in sick to his day job. He could hear Brody let out a deep sigh. "Blaine, this is the one thing I don't enjoy being right about. But as you can see, falling for a client hasn't done us any good. All it's done is made us feel used, more so than what we normally allow ourselves to be. Just because we're escorts, doesn't mean we don't have feelings. People often forget that."

 

* * *

 

 

If there was one thing Blaine was right about, it was the fact that he was late to work. The sound technician burst through the door of the music studio, satchel falling into the crook of his arm and ID lanyard hanging from his mouth. When everyone in the room turned to stare at him, he ducked his head in embarrassment, trying to right himself as he found his way to his seat at the sound station. "You're late. Again."

 

"Y-Yeah, sorry. There was an emergency I had to attend to."

 

"What kind of emergency?" The head technician asked.

 

"Um…there was an intervention staged in my living room." All the technicians looked at him bizarrely, so he quickly blurted out, "for my roommate! The intervention was for my r-roommate." He chuckled nervously, averting his gaze from their prying eyes.

 

"Anything serious?"

 

"Unhealthy attachments?" Blaine tried.

 

The technician didn't seem to buy it, but he didn't call him out on it either way. "Well, hope it was worth putting your job in jeopardy."

 

Hazel eyes grew very wide, the other technicians pretending not to pay attention to the conversation. "W-What?"

 

He grabbed his briefcase, putting things away while he talked. "Lately, you haven't been a very reliable employee anymore. This last month you've hardly come into work, and when you have, you've been late. Just like today."

 

"But…But…"

 

"No use talking your way out of this one, Anderson. Everyone has their off times, but I thought maybe with the start of the new month, you would have turned yourself around. Yet, here you are, late again with another poor excuse." His boss shook his head, zipping up his briefcase and grabbing the other things he needed.

 

"But, I told you—"

 

He just held up a hand, silencing any further explanation. "Blaine, you're a good tech. You work well with your fellow sound technicians, the producers, AND the artists. So I really don't want to have to fire you." His boss stressed.

 

Blaine felt his heart drop. "Please, sir."

 

"I don't want to hear it. Just know that if you are late, or miss work one more time, you will be fired." The technician looked genuinely sorry for the decision, but he just made a gesture that said 'my hands are tied.'

 

His mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe he'd gotten to the point where he was one slip up away from being fired. FIRED. Like, no more job. He was frozen in a mental stupor, staring at nothing when the scraping of chairs and gathering of personal belongings jolted him out of it. "Wha—Where are you guys going? I thought we had a session to do today?"

 

One of the techs shrugged, "The artist and producer have already done the first half of their session. They left about half an hour ago to have a break, grab some lunch probably. You kind of missed them."

 

"I did?" No wonder his boss was upset.

 

"Yup, so we're going on break too. Stretch our legs before we get ready for the final half of their session." The tech said hesitantly, glancing at their other co-workers as they exited the sound studio. "You know, we were heading out to grab some lunch at the bistro down the street. You can join us, if you want?"

 

A couple of the other techs stopped outside the door, cocking their heads to listen for his answer. One of the techs even outright glared at the newbie for asking Blaine to join them in the first place, probably not wanting to associate with someone who was in danger of losing their job. At least, that's what Blaine hoped his glare was for. But then again, that guy was a jerk. The escort just smiled though, "Nah, it's cool. I got a late start of the day anyways. Think I'm gonna stay here and guard the equipment. Don't want to give the boss anymore reason to fire me, huh?" He waved them off, acting as if their distancing didn't affect him.

 

The young tech glanced back at the others who had already begun shuffling off again before he answered. "Well, if you're sure."

 

"Yeah, I am. Go on ahead." He cleared his throat, and then turned around in his seat while he pretended to work with the equipment in front of him.

 

The tech nodded, shouldering his bag and heading for the door to catch up with the rest of the crew. He popped his head back in real quick just to ask, "Ya sure you don't want me to bring you back a sandwich, a coffee, or something?"

 

"Go to lunch, newbie." Blaine said with amusement, listening for the final click of the door closing that signaled the last of the crew had ultimately left. With other people gone, he was able to finally slump back in his chair, sulking over the day's events. It was barely even one o'clock. His friends had staged an intervention just because he wanted to pursue a personal infatuation, and his boss was a day away from firing his ass. In hindsight, he should have probably made a better effort to get to work during his month of self-pity, but he hadn't exactly expected to live out someone else's wedding night. Then again, he couldn't exactly tell his boss that that's what was wrong with him. His moonlighting job wasn't a thing he liked to broadcast.

 

He just sighed, fiddling with a couple buttons while he twisted in his chair. He probably should have gone out with the rest of crew, that way he wouldn't be left to his self-reprimanding thoughts, but the last thing he wanted was to be tiptoed around while everyone guessed if he was even going to be working there the next week. Before anymore wallowing could be done, Blaine accidently flipped a switch, a loud reverberating sound came from one of the headphones and he freaked out. He punched and flicked the buttons and nobs, hitting one of the buttons until the headphones stopped screeching. Okay, this wasn't helping him keep his job.

 

Blaine got up from chair and stepped away from the sound table before he could do anymore damage, deciding instead to lean on the back wall and thump his head against it. What the hell was he doing? This client has brought him nothing but trouble, and now…now he wants to go looking for more? Who knows if he's even single at this point? For all he knew, Kurt could have gone back to that bleach blonde bimbo. According to his fellow heartbroken escorts, no one really chooses them if there's a better option to be had. And taking into account everyone's past experiences, mistakes, no escort has been seen as the better option. Ugh, he slammed his elbow into the wall, wishing he hadn't gelled his hair so much just so he could run his hands through it and tug away his frustrati—

 

The second he dropped his head back down, Blaine's eyes fell upon the equipment in the recording studio. Not just the tables he and the other technicians worked at, but the equipment located on the other side of the soundproof glass. There were mics, wires, and headphones of course, but what caught Blaine's eyes was the piano sitting in there as well. He hadn't realized that their artist was recording a song on the piano today. Were they singing, or were they just recording a melody?

 

But fuck, he really needed to relieve himself of all this stress. Before he knew it, Blaine was making his way into the other room, opening the door and running his hands over the top of the piano. At first touch of the cool smooth surface, tension seemed to radiate from him, lessening the more his fingers stroked the countertop. He smiled, genuinely smiled, sliding right onto the bench like he remembered. Blaine didn't get to do this often, once in a blue moon what with working two jobs, but damn. Just grazing the ivory keys, pressing down to hear that first note, it gave him goosebumps.

 

Again, this probably wasn't going to help the whole 'keep his job' thing, but he really needed it right now. He just needed a moment, one minute where he could concentrate on something else other than the mess he just made of his life. Blaine had enough time to play a song or two, flit his fingers across the keys for a relaxing few minutes before anyone came back from their break. The dark haired boy didn't want to think while he had this small reprieve, letting his fingers play on their own accord and letting the music pour out without premeditation. When notes started to play, a recognizable tune that he couldn't mistake, Blaine figured he might as well go with the flow of the familiar song that emerged from his subconscious.

 

**Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand**

**But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man**

**These nights never seem to go to plan**

**I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?**

 

It wasn't hard to figure out why this song was one that demanded to be played. Blaine was always able to lose himself, clear his mind more easily with an instrument in his hand and a song in his heart. They were extensions of himself, his primary source of self-expression.

 

**Oh, won't you stay with me?**

**'Cause you're all I need**

**This ain't love, it's clear to see**

**But darling, stay with me**

 

He huffed, the other escorts' words echoing inside his head painfully. Blaine refused to believe that what he felt had been one-sided. After years of being an escort, he KNEW something like that couldn't be faked. If it was anything other than just a job, if Kurt wasn't supposed to be anything more than a client, then he wouldn't be feeling so lousy.

 

**Why am I so emotional?**

**No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control**

**And deep down I know this never works**

**But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt**

 

But dammit why hadn't Kurt tried to find him in the last month either? Here he was feeling like someone ripped open his chest, and he didn't even know if Kurt had thought about him these last few weeks. Never mind what he might do about it. A lot can change in a month, thinking Kurt is just waiting to see if Blaine will do something seems kind of arrogant and egotistical, don't you think?

 

**Oh, won't you stay with me?**

**'Cause you're all I need**

**This ain't love, it's clear to see**

**But darling, stay with me**

 

Just as he was about to go into the vocal percussion part of the song, he heard, "Damn, with a voice like that, you should be in the recording studio for yourself." Blaine's fingers thunked uncoordinatedly on the keys, pressing too many at a time and garbling several notes together uncomfortably. "Well, maybe not if you're going to play like that." She chuckled.

 

Blaine snapped his head up towards the open door and started panicking. "M-Miss Jones, I-I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be back so soon." He started scrambling up from the bench, tripping over his feet as he tried to stand. "This is so unprofessional, and inappropriate. I should have controlled myself. This is your space. I-I ruined it." The fumbling tech just kept stuttering, using the hem of his work shirt to wipe away the fingerprints he imagined to be littering the used-to-be unblemished piano surface.

 

The artist just chucked some more, "I should be the one apologizing. If I knew you were going to spazz out without finishing your amazing performance I wouldn't have said a thing."

 

He froze then, straightening back up so quickly that the work ID around his neck swung clumsily back and forth. "Miss Jones?"

 

She rolled her eyes, "Pu-lease, the last thing I need is for you to start calling me Miss Jones again. I thought we were past this." The diva raised an eyebrow, plopping her Fauxhuahua on top of the piano.

 

"We are! I just…" Blaine sighed at his own ridiculousness. "Sorry. It's just been one of those days, ya know?"

 

"Ah, is that so?"

 

The tech blushed a little. "Yeah, not really been myself lately. I'm a little…" He made a frazzled gesture with his hand.

 

"Hmm…guess we all get like that sometimes." The diva tilted her head, smiling fondly. "But enough for you to forget your favorite superstar was in town?" She smiled cheekily. "I missed you this morning.”

 

Blaine let out a short laugh, "My bad, Mercedes. If it had been any other day, I'm sure I would have remembered."

 

She hummed thoughtfully, leaning against the piano and drumming her nails on top of it. "So it begs to be questioned. What has got you singing Sam Smith, alone, in an empty recording studio? Or should I say who?"

 

"To be fair, it wasn't empty the entire time. You ambushed me."

 

"Blaine Anderson." Mercedes wasn't going to humor his attempts at redirecting.

 

The hazel-eyed male frowned, flopping back on the bench and sullenly playing with the keys. "Mercedes, I don't know if I want to tell you."

 

"Why not? Maybe I can help."

 

"Because it would involve me telling you something about my personal life that I don't necessarily divulge to people I work with." He pleaded up at her, "I don't want you thinking any less of me."

 

Mercedes' eyebrows rose, surprised by his words. "Blaine, you're not just a person I work with. We're friends. If this is about a guy, you can talk to me. You know I would never judge you. That's never been an issue for me. I thought you knew as much."

 

The slight hurt in her voice had Blaine drooping. "No, no! You've got it all wrong. I know you don't care about that, and…this IS about my love life. But the problem isn't that simple, I'm afraid to tell you about how I met them more than anything else."

 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just tell me what's got you down about him." She tried helpfully, "I've got a couple friends who seem to make it their life's mission to lead a complicated existence. So trust me when I say, nothing really shocks me anymore."

 

He eyed her for a second, mulling things over in his head. She might just tell him that he's being stupid, an idiot who was too quick to give his heart away. Then again, it isn't as if he hasn't heard it all already. "I met ‘em while I was working my second job."

 

"A second job? Is that all?" She started to shake her head at him. "Wait, wait. Don't tell me. The guy you're mooning over is your boss, and dating him is probably against the rules?"

 

Blaine made a face at her, shuddering uncomfortably at the thought of ever dating Brody. "Ew, God no. I'd never date him. I've known him too damn long for me to even think of going there, and between you and me, the guy is just too damn pretty for it to be fair."

 

"Really?"

 

"Ugh, and he KNOWS it. I'd end up being the third wheel when it comes to the intense love affair he has with his massive ego. Oh, and don't even get me started on the fact that he has no shame. He's slept on my couch all of three times, and every single morning he's sat at my breakfast table buck ass naked. I may be an out and proud gay man living in New York, but the last thing I want to see is my straight friend's dick hanging out while I'm trying to eat my goddamn Lucky Charms!"

 

"Oh my God, okay, okay! I get it." Mercedes was cracking up, full on laughing at his words. Blaine chuckled along with her, waiting as she tried to control her giggling. Maybe he could tell her. "All right. My sides hurt." He snorted at her, she just grinned. "So boss, bad guess. Now who exactly are you having a forbidden love affair with?"

 

He almost chocked, the accuracy nearly making him swallow his own tongue. "Um…well, you see, when you put it that way—"

 

"Any time now, Blaine."

 

"A client. I—I've fallen for one of my clients." The dark haired boy confessed, his palms suddenly feeling very sweaty.

 

The singer stared at him in confusion, not quite understanding his choice of words. "A client. What kind of second job you got? Ya work part-time at a law firm or what?"

 

Here it goes. "More like an escort service." If he was expecting a gasp or scream of shock, he didn't get one. "I'm a gigolo." Mercedes was still looking at him, blandly and unnervingly he might add. "People pay me for my company, and I provide them with companionship. Mostly at night. After work hours. In their hotel rooms." At any other time he might be proud of himself for rendering the opinionated diva speechless, but this was not one of those times. "I have sex with people for money."

 

"You're a hooker?"

 

Blaine really did not like being called that word, but he didn't snap at her like he wanted to, because he could tell she was genuinely curious and not trying to be judgmental. "Don't call me that, please."

 

"Sorry, I was just—"

 

"I know. I understand, but its not that cut and dry. Yes, our clients—either regular or new—request companionship and the agency I work at tries it's best to offer someone who fits the client's specifications. It's not always a match, but the agency has gotten really good at sending out the best one for the job. We're not being pimped out, and we're not forced to do any job we don't want to do. Plus, our services aren't offered to just anybody, and our…erm…price isn't negotiable. At least when talking down the amount, and it's up to the escort if he or she wants to accept anything more than what was agreed upon." He just kept babbling on, trying to get through as much explanation as he can.

 

"So like an expensive prostitute." She said, proud of herself for coming up with that assumption.

 

He sighed, "I don't like to be called that either."

 

"Then what—"

 

"Escort. If you have to, just refer to me as an escort." The tech corrected. "But essentially, yes, my second job does involve me being a high-end escort. However, with that being said, every once in a while a client will ask if further services can be provided." Blaine said cautiously.

 

"Further services?" Mercedes furrowed her brows, Blaine surprised by how calmly she was asking questions. As if she was listening to him explain something ordinary like how to strum a guitar.

 

The hazel-eyed male sucked his teeth, trying to find the right words. "I assume you know that there are escort services out there that advertise relatively PG-13 type companionship with strictly no sexual services? Like high class people who can't find a date to a last minute event or whatever?"

 

The singer rested her elbows on the surface of the piano, folding her hands together and propping her chin on top of them. There was no trace of hidden disgust, or snobbish thoughts. She seemed honestly interested. "Sure, sure."

 

"Well, the industry I work at is known for exactly that, but the sex is pretty much an unspoken sure thing. Of course there are some who wish to just bypass the formalities and skip straight to the hotel room antics at the end of the night, but you get the idea. I personally only take female clients, because the idea of sleeping with a man that I didn't have feelings for sort of freaked me out." His cheeks colored when she looked at him, her expression a mixture of being surprised and impressed.

 

"Oh, oh okay. I think I get it now." Blaine smiled at her. "You're freaking out over the fact that you've fallen for a woman!" He was frowning again. "Yeah, I get it. All this time you thought you were just attracted to guys, but now you've fallen for this mystery chick, and you're all confused about it. Honey, have you ever considered the possibility that you may be bi?" The tech must have given her an appalled expression, because the next thing he knew she was walking over to him and squishing him in a big hug. "Oh Blainey, there's nothing wrong with liking both men and women. Maybe all this time you just haven't found that right woman to make you feel the way you're feeling now. Gay, straight, or bi, you're still my bestest little guy."

 

Blaine's sarcastic comment at her inappropriate rhyming was muffled by her boobs in his face, she was suffocating him. He poked her arm, twitching when she started stroking his gelled helmet of hair. The escort couldn't take it anymore, he wormed his way out of her arms and took much needed gulps of air. She then shoved him over on the bench, sitting down next to him and giving him her most empathetic facial expression. "Mercedes, as much as I appreciate—and am slightly creeped out by—your unnecessarily overly zealous acceptance of my nonexistent bisexuality, that's not where I was going with this."

 

"Oh…" She leaned away from him again, much to his relief. Then began to reexamine him, looking him up and down inquisitively. "Then what the hell are you rambling on about?"

 

Before he answered her, he asked her a question instead. "Can you tell me something first? Why are not more put off by the fact that I have sex for money? It's not a very respectful occupation that I'm proud of. If anyone else found out…I'm afraid they wouldn't look at me the same way ever again."

 

She scoffed, "People shouldn't criticize or turn their noses up at the way a person chooses to get by in this world. I'm sure you have your reasons for doing what you do, and you shouldn't need to justify anything to anyone. You are a sweetheart, and a good man. Therefore, that's all I need to know." Mercedes straightened herself up, sitting all prim and pretty as she tossed her hair behind her shoulders. "Besides, I work in the music industry. Boy, you have no idea what kind of crazy ass people I tend to deal with on a day-to-day basis. An 'escort by night, sound technician by day' is not the most outrageous thing I've ever heard of. There are just some mental pictures that you can never erase from yo mind, and NO, trust me when I say you really don't want to know what the most outrageous is. Because Lord help me, but some people just need Jesus."

 

The dark haired boy couldn't help but laugh, eyes tearing up at her words. He was touched. "Thank you, Miss Jones. You have no idea just how much I needed to hear that. Especially after the mess I've made."

 

The diva gave him a warm smile, "It's the truth. Now out with it. What's got you acting like this?"

 

Blaine sighed. Out of everyone, Mercedes was probably the only person who would have an objective opinion. "You were half right the first time. I did fall for a client, but it was a guy. It was the first time I've ever taken a job with a male client, and…I don't know, it was just something else."

 

"Do you think you might have made up these feelings because it was your first time with a guy?"

 

"No, I'm certain of that. I've had boyfriends before, have known them longer, and even thought I loved one or two. But this, what I had with him, it's like nothing I've ever felt. He felt it too. People keep telling me that it can never work, that I'm imagining all these feelings, but how can something imaginary feel so real and hurt so much, you know?" And it did hurt. Blaine inhaled sharply as he was on the verge of tears. He pursed his lips when he noticed his lower lip trembling. His emotions threatened to start pouring out, something breaking in him at finally having someone try to understand and help rather than want him to give up and forget. "I'm not crazy, and I'm not stupid. I know he wants me like I want him, I-I just don't know why he hasn't come looking for me.”

 

“Are you sure this guy is even able to?”

 

Blaine sighed, “I think so? Like, I know he's this big time photographer guy in LA, and that must mean he’s busy and all, but I mean, if he doesn't feel the way I do, why hasn't he at least come to put me out of my misery? Am I—Am I not even worth that? Because of this one thing I do, I don't deserve some form of decency?"

 

"Blaine, honey no, don't cry…" She was about to move forward, wrap him up in a comforting hug when the door to the studio opened.

 

"Hey, Blaine! I know you said not to bring you anything, but I got you a pita anyways!" The newbie shouted happily.

 

Mercedes looked like she was about to tell him something, but Blaine just waved her off. "No, it's okay. If everyone's coming back I should go clean myself up." He wiped at his eyes, chuckling to himself to try and break the awkwardness.

 

"Wait." The singer gripped his hand, stalling him while they watched the others file in through the glass. "Have lunch with me tomorrow?" When the olive-skinned male just furrowed his triangular eyebrows she squeezed his hand a little tighter. "We can talk more then, okay?"

 

He didn't have it in him to say no, not to the only person who seemed to be on his side, so he gave her a small smile and nodded. "Okay."

 

"And don't worry, all right? I'm sure everything with…um…with—"

 

"Kurt, his name is Kurt." Blaine shrugged, lowering his voice when one of the techs knocked on the glass. "Thanks again, Mercedes." The escort said as he sniffled pitifully, hopping off the bench and quickly making his way out of the studio.

 

The escort didn't notice the newbie switching off the recording button, or the youngest tech's confused expression because he could have sworn he turned it off before they left the studio for their break.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt was seated at his desk at work, staring down at the picture he had hidden in the bottom of one of his drawers. He tilted his head, smiling softly at the memory the picture brought on. The photographer didn't have the heart to throw it out or stuff it someplace he could never see it. When his door slammed open though, he nearly fell out of his chair. Kurt piled folders and other meaningless items into the drawer before he kicked it shut, crossing one leg over the other in a last minute attempt to look casual. "Kurt E. Hummel, you have got A LOT of explaining to do!"

 

He furrowed his sculpted eyebrows, shocked by the question and who was asking it. "Mercedes, you're early. I thought we weren't shooting your promo pictures until next week."

 

"Oh, hell to the no. I didn't come all the way up here because of some stupid pictures. You, me, and Rachel need to have a sit down like yesterday." She stormed up to Kurt's desk, intimidating him a little.

 

"I mean if you need a ladies night, there are nicer ways to ask." Kurt leaned back as she invaded his personal space, honestly feeling attacked.

 

"Don't play innocent with me. I know what you were up to in New York." The diva wasn't backing down.

 

The pale boy could feel the color draining from his face. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Really? So the name Blaine doesn't ring any bells?"

 

"…oh my God."

 

_But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was 'Stay with Me' by Sam Smith. It encourages me like no other when you lovelies comment, bookmark and leave kudos, so please continue to do so because that would be awesome! Y'all are amazing and I'll be back as soon as I can with another chapter. ;)


	5. Follow the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is wrong. Mercedes is VERY wrong. Kurt has an epiphany. Cooper is shirtless. And Klaine finally meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a little late, but it's here guys! :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.
> 
> Another tame chapter, maybe some implied nudity.

(Chapter 5)

_Rule number four, gotta be looking pure_

 

Kurt wanted to know. What had he done in his life to deserve this? He's a decent enough human being, right? It's not like he's done anything too terrible in his life, at least not to the extent where it seems like the universe will go out of it's way to punish him. Even though right now, that's pretty much how he felt. The photographer slumped in his chair more, readying himself to melt into the abyss-size hole that he's profusely wishing would open up and swallow him whole. Or at the very least find enough will to crawl under his desk and hide for the rest of eternity. Kurt could find a way to conduct photo shoots from beneath the polished wood. He's sure of it.

 

"Berry, I have come to expect a lot of things from you, A LOT OF THINGS. But pimping out our boy?" Mercedes pursed her lips together. "Have the fumes from all the spray tanning you've been doing finally fried that self-centered little brain up there?"

 

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Get off your high horse, Mercedes. You are really blowing this whole thing out of proportion." She crossed her arms over chest. "So Kurt got a little sex, big whoop! It's literally not that big a deal."

 

"Did you forget the part where he was a virgin!?" She threw her hands up. "Please, help me understand what part of you thought that getting his cherry popped by a stranger was a good idea!"

 

Jeez, he was still in the room. Kurt pouted, flushing red at Mercedes' words. He may or may not have snuck a glance towards the drawer that held the image of the girls' conversation. The photographer couldn't help it, last thing he needed was for either one of them to discover that he's still pining over a husband that he never really had.

 

"It wasn't a stranger. The guy was an escort. He works for a reputable service. Kurt was safe, and it was perfectly legit. It's not like I sent Kurt down a street corner to pick up the first Tom, Dick, or Harry he could find." Rachel was getting a little steamed. She knew for a fact nothing would happen to Kurt. For Mercedes to even insinuate that Rachel cared so little about their friend's safety was completely irksome. "Kurt was devastated over what that sleazy two-timing wannabe male model did. Instead of watching him find peace at the bottom of a bottle, or eating away his sorrows, I showed him option C."

 

"You mean option D." She said sarcastically. "And look how well that idea turned out to be."

 

Rachel ignored her. "Everything is fine, no one got hurt, and best of all, Kurt has moved on from Bottle Blond Trouty Mouth."

 

Mercedes was shaking her head in disbelief, eyes narrowed. "I'll never get why your trifling ass thinks you have an open invitation to meddle in other people's personal lives."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Has Broadway really kissed your ass so much that you think you're some privileged Pitch Princess?"

 

The Broadway actress huffed, "You're one to talk! I'm not the chick with a chip on her shoulder here, but I bet that nice cushy record label you got settled with has something to do with that."

 

The diva didn't say anything right away, still just glaring at the petite woman in front of her. "What kind of ego trip are you on anyway? How can you believe that what you started hasn't hurt anybody!? Where was common sense? Where was your rational thought? Even if you don't believe it to be true, the world around you is affected by what you do, there are still consequences for your actions, the people you carelessly use for your own enjoyment have feelings, and you're always supposed to take into account—KURT HUMMEL!" Mercedes suddenly broke off from her rant, thank goodness too because Rachel was about two words away from sticking her fingers in her ears and tuning her out like a child would.

 

Kurt squeaked and flailed from where he was caught tiptoeing towards his office door, quickly turning around with his hands behind his back and trying to look as inconspicuously innocent as possible. He tried to smile and force out an awkwardly broken laugh, "Uh…coffee run? Who wants some?!" Kurt tried a little too cheerily, Mercedes and Rachel just giving him a bland expression. "No? All righty then."

 

"Boy, I know you weren't thinking you could just sneak on outta here."

 

"I would never."

 

"Mhmm…" Mercedes wasn't convinced.

 

Not especially liking the scrutinizing gaze his friend was putting him under, Kurt just sheepishly shuffled back to his desk in hopes of being ignored again. "M'just gonna—"

 

"No, no, Kurt, you stay right here. This IS about you after all." Rachel urged, stopping Kurt with a hand on his elbow. "Though I guess that's debatable, considering the only one whose gotten bitched out today is ME."

 

"You gave Kurt the number to Brody's company. Therefore, this is all your fault. 'Course I'm gonna bitch you out." She snapped.

 

It was Rachel's turn to narrow her eyes, letting go of Kurt's arm so she could place a hand on her hip. There was growing suspicious behind her deep brown eyes. "What I want to know is, if Kurt didn't tell you, who the hell did?"

 

The spunkiness that Mercedes was exuding suddenly dissipated a little, her gaze shifting to Kurt's. "He knows who told me."

 

Kurt could feel the sympathy radiating from Cedes. He just knew it wasn't for him. "So you're serious? You really saw him? You talked to Blaine?" The photographer didn't know why this renewed connection to his escort made him smile so warmly, his heartbeat even stuttering pleasantly at the mere thought of him.

 

"Blaine." Rachel tested out the name, trying to recollect if she's supposed to know him. "Who is this Blaine?" Much to her disgruntlement, she didn't receive an answer.

 

Surprisingly, the look that crossed her friend's face actually angered the music artist a little. "What is wrong with you?" Kurt started to say something, but only managed to croak out half a sound, his mouth left open in his aborted failed attempt at trying to form a response. What was wrong with him indeed? "Do you have any idea how messed up Blaine is over this? He really thinks that night meant more than just 'an exchange of services'." She emphasized, looking concerned and frustrated all at the same time.

 

"WHAT?" Rachel snapped her head towards Kurt, incredulity evident on her face.

 

He flinched away from their judgmental looks. "Don't you dare judge me. You guys weren't there. You don't know what happened."

 

"Kurt…" The Broadway singer sighed, her disappointed tone the most grating thing he could hear at the moment.

 

"I said DON'T." He clenched his jaw, hating the way his friends were just making assumptions. "I don't want to hear it. I got enough of it from Sam. I don't need it from you girls as well." Kurt shook his head, closing his eyes when they began to sting. He really didn't need his friends to see that.

 

"He loves you, ya know. Blaine really, REALLY loves you."

 

Rachel and Kurt both looked at Mercedes then, both with equally wide eyes.

 

"I just thought that you should know that," the singer continued. "When Blaine told me about this guy, this 'client'…" Mercedes said, a little bit of disgusted disbelieve in her tone. "I didn't want to believe that he meant you. This person, this scared little bastard, it can't be Kurt. It just can't be my best friend. Because you'd never do that. You would never…take advantage of someone like that. Not after…not after what Sam did…"

 

Kurt could feel his body shake, lowering his head in shame. Blaine said he loved him? Out loud, to another person, and it wasn't during their fantasy? It-It wasn't a trick. Kurt wasn't crazy. What had happened between them, Kurt wasn't the only one who'd felt it were more. "Oh God…" He's made a terrible mistake. Kurt looked up at his girls, glasz eyes welling up with tears as he was washed over with an overwhelming sense of relief, hysterical glee, and mind racing with the question of 'how the fuck was he going to fix this?'

 

But they were still bickering with each other instead of realizing their friend was having an epiphany, Rachel's next words shattering his brief moment of clarity. "I bet you're real proud of yourself. Pretending to be some matchmaker when really this is just all a selfish ploy to ensure that you have Sam all to yourself."

 

"Berry!" Mercedes snapped, her flash of dread not going unnoticed by Kurt.

 

"What are you talking about?" He asked Rachel, turning to Mercedes when the Broadway actress didn't answer him. She only continued looking smug as she watched the music artist grow exceedingly more nervous. "Mercedes, what is she talking about?" Kurt asked, softer and a little unsure if he really wished to know the answer.

 

Mercedes glared at Rachel, a subtle shaking of her head at her before she stiffly turned her attention to Kurt. She pursed her lips into a thin line, looking at him but somehow unable to keep eye contact. "I—We didn't plan for it. Any of it. It just…HAPPENED."

 

Kurt furrowed his brows, "Cedes…"

 

"I swear I tried to ignore it, but…he was just always around. A-And you guys needed an in-between person to help with the wedding plans." The singer explained, Kurt growing increasingly more anxious by the second.

 

"Mercedes, what did you do?"

 

"You guys' schedules were just so hectic, and busy, you two were never able to do the planning together." She drew in a shaky breath. "It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to go as far as it did."

 

"Mercedes!" He got her to stop her ranting, fixing her with a serious look. "What. Did. You. DO."

 

She opened her mouth a bit, her jaw trembling as she attempted to speak. "I…I fell in love with Sam." The confession came out like a whisper, her words making Kurt feel physically ill. "Kurt, I'm so, SO sorry."

 

"Slept with him the night before you guys' wedding too."

 

"Wh-What?"

 

"Berry, I swear on my platinum album, I am THIS close to introducing your oversized nose to the spike of my stilettoes."

 

"Like you would have told him voluntarily."

 

"Wait, wait a minute!" Kurt shouted. "I thought you said Quinn slept with Sam."

 

Rachel flippantly waved a hand at him, "No, I covered for Mercedes and told you Quinn slept with him because this one begged me to." She gestured to the other girl. "But I'm done lying for her. Especially if she's just going to fucking judge me on the people I've had intimate encounters with."

 

"I'm RIGHT here, and it's not like you didn't know you were sleeping with an inappropriate man. I mean what would Finn say? Do you really think he'd still see you as his high school sweetheart if he did?"

 

"You wouldn't dare."

 

"Why not? You're telling everyone about my indiscretions! Lets put yours out there too."

 

"I had a working relationship with Brody during the time Finn and I were broken up. I believed I had given up the chance to be with the love of my life." Rachel justified, her manicured nails clenching at her sides into angry fists. "So excuse me if I thought a little bodily contact with no strings attached was the only option left for me."

 

"Like you never saw Brody once you and Finn got back together."

 

Rachel glared. "I broke it off with Brody the second Finn and I decided we wanted to work things out. I was never with Brody when I was involved with Finn. Because I could never hurt someone that way, not like you."

 

"Stop it."

 

"Excuse me?" Mercedes raised her voice.

 

"Honestly, we both know you're not really mad at me for showing Kurt how to deal with his devastation."

 

"I said stop it!"

 

"Oh, I'm not? Well then, enlighten me. What am I really mad about, Mrs. Rachel 'Two-Timing' Hudson-Berry?"

 

"You're mad because even though you gave Sam a little taste of your cookie, he'd still choose Kurt over you."

 

"You guys, shut up!" Kurt snapped, the girls finally stepping away from each other. "I REALLY don't care about you girls' problems right now, and I certainly don't have the patience—no, the tolerance—for watching the two of you battle them out in front of me. Not today." Rachel seemed as if she was going to say something more, but Kurt fixed her with a dangerous look. He stared at her for a long minute, before slightly shifting his gaze and doing the same to Mercedes. Both girls had enough decency to look thoroughly chastised by his expressions alone. "What I need right now, from the both of you, is to get the heck out."

 

"But—"

 

"Kurt—"

 

"Don't you get it? I don't want to look at either one of you." Kurt ground out that last sentence so hard he nearly growled it at them. They quickly buttoned up their lips after those few words, barely exchanging hesitant glances around the room before shuffling their click-clacking heels out the door.

 

"But are you like definitely over Sam?"

 

"You're not gonna tell Finn, right?"

 

"GET OUT!"

 

The door slammed shut after them and Kurt was finally able to breathe again. Even if he wasn't royally pissed at the girls for making his situation all about them (again), Rachel and Mercedes were never that helpful anyhow. Kurt shook his head at the exit they left through, trudging back over to his desk and flopping back down in his chair with a heavy sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the disarray of modeling pictures on his desk. Right now he was supposed to be choosing a shot for CoverBoy's next big promotion, not having a quarter life crisis.

 

Wait a minute.

 

The photographer paused for a moment, glancing at the photos on his desk, and then at the bottom drawer. A manic smile spreading across his face as he yanks open the drawer to rifle through, "I'm going to get so fired."

 

* * *

 

Kurt looked at the loft's door in front of him, and then down at the apartment number scrawled on the piece of paper he got off the Internet. Gotta love Google Maps, I'm telling ya. He crumbled up the small paper in his fist and stuffed it into his pant's pocket. It had been surprisingly easy to get past the doorman without notice, someone's runaway poodle distracting him while Kurt slipped inside the fairly impressive building. Now though, standing in front of the door itself, "Just freaking do it, Hummel."

 

He quickly rapped on the door and took a step back, clasping his hands behind his back while he waited for him to come to the door. When a minute went by and nothing happened, Kurt knocked on the door again, this time a little harder. Again he waited, this time swearing he heard a muffled response from the other side of the door. Kurt huffed through his nose, knocking one last time, only to have the door open between his determined knocks. A man, possibly in his thirties, yanked open the door. "Do you have ANY idea what time it is?"

 

The man's dark hair was raggedy and messy, as if he'd just gotten out of bed. He kept blinking his eyes, Kurt only catching quick glimpses of the handsome man's bright blue irises. Then he yawned tiredly, his hand coming up to—oh, h-he was shirtless. Kurt felt himself blush, averting his direct gaze because ogling the hot half naked man is no way to leave a good first impression. "Uh…um…its three in the afternoon."

 

"What?" He blinked rapidly, "then why is it still dark?"

 

Kurt peered behind the man, squinting into the darkness of the apartment before redirecting his gaze back to the guy in front of him. "It looks like your curtains are still drawn so…"

 

He cursed, shuffling back into the apartment as he left the door open. Kurt didn't go in though, considering he hadn't been invited in yet. Light suddenly flooded the fairly grand apartment. "AHH! IT BURRRRNS!"

 

The photographer giggled, biting his lower lip to keep from chuckling as he heard the man in question scurry back to the entrance. "You're everything they said you'd be…well, he."

 

This time the guy smiled lazily, leaning an arm against the doorframe and scratching through his mussed up hair as he observed the newcomer in front of him. "And now I'm intrigued. Tell me, besides my superior acting skills, my dashing good looks, and impeccable sense of style, what brings you to my humble abode? Did Ol' Michael send you? I knew he'd realize his mistake. Though I thought it would be sooner."

 

Kurt laughed a bit out of nervousness. "Uh…no, no. I'm not—"

 

"Who then?" He looked out and peered around Kurt. "Is this an in-depth interview? Let me guess, Star sent you.

 

"Oh…um…"

 

"No? Vogue maybe…US Weekly?"

 

"Mr. Anderson—"

 

"Cooper, please. We're all friends here." The actor yawned again, stretching his arms above his head and grabbing the top of the doorframe. "Both of us regularly brush shoulders with other celebrities after all." He let himself lean forward as he held onto the top frame for support, his muscles and torso pulled at the action, causing his sleep pants to slip down his hips too low to be decent. "I think first name basis is acceptable amongst colleagues of our nature." Kurt's cheeks were flaming, Cooper's jutting V peeking out and making his mind become all befuddled. "So who has the honor of interviewing LA's one and only Cooper Jay Anderson?"

 

"You're the best looking man in North America." Kurt blurted out unthinkingly.

 

Cooper laughed, "Is that the title of the article? Because if so, I approve."

 

Kurt had to shake his head, ridding his mind of the fuzziness that HOT ABLICIOUS Anderson was doing to him. Like seriously, too much hotness in one family. So not fair. "I-I'm not an interviewer."

 

"Oh?"

 

"I'm a photographer. My name is—"

 

"A photographer!" Cooper absolutely beamed, before quickly trying to cover it up with flabbergast. "Like the paparazzi?" He let go of the doorframe and stood up properly then, running his fingers through his hair to fix it somewhat. "This was so unexpected. I'm completely unprepared. No wonder no one buzzed me that I had company." The actor played it up, his hair falling perfectly, sleep disappearing from his eyes, and a pearly white smile blinding Kurt spectacularly. "I must look completely ragged. Last night bore more excitement than I was prepared for." Cooper sighed dramatically, "I told the doorman to keep a look out for those TMZ paps, but I suppose since you've managed to make it this far, pushing you to leave without a photo for your efforts would be terribly rude of me."

 

"But—"

 

He struck a pose then, making sure to turn into it. "Whenever you're ready."

 

"I'm not the paparazzi! I'm not from—I mean I do work for CoverBoy."

 

Cooper tilted his head slightly, laughing at something he found ridiculous. "CoverBoy! Is that who you're with? Why didn't you just say so!" He crossed his arms over his chest as he talked more directly, his biceps bulging and—Kurt, focus! "Wait, wait. Don't tell me. You're outsourcing for you next big project, and CoverBoy wants me to be the face of it. God, I would be so honored!" The actor clapped Kurt on the shoulder goodheartedly and he nearly fell over. "I'm right, right? Tell me I'm right."

 

"NO!" Kurt yelled, a little louder than he intended. "I'M NOT HERE FOR YOU!"

 

A beat passed, Kurt moving a hand to cover his mouth, suddenly regretting allowing his impatience to overwhelm him. "I'm sorry. Are you talking to me right now?" Cooper asked coolly. "Because I can't tell if you're talking to me if you don't point your finger."

 

…what?

 

"What?" Kurt blinked.

 

He winked. "That's why it's lesson number one," Cooper sing-songed. "And you can quote me on that."

 

Kurt stared, and stared, and his eye twitched a little bit before he stared some more. Once the initial instinct to internally scream passed, Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself. "Cooper Jay Anderson, Mr. Hollywood, my name is Kurt Hummel. I am a photographer with CoverBoy, an ex-intern from Vogue, a NYADA college dropout, and I am crazy in love with your brother, Blaine."

 

This time, it was Cooper who took a moment to gather himself. "Kurt…Kurt Hummel?"

 

"I know you probably never heard of me, but I met him during a brief trip to New York. It wasn't under the most orthodox of standards, and in the short time I spent with him we didn't exactly have enough time to get to know each other in the conventional way per se." His voice was becoming a little shaky, and he had to take a minute to pull himself together.

 

"Okay…?"

 

"But-But we kind of skipped over all that. Got right to the good part of any relationship where you just…live the Hallmark fantasy." The photographer chuckled, his nervous hysteria growing. "When I was in high school, I always dreamed of the perfect night, the perfect man, the perfect LIFE. And when I'm with your brother, it's not just a dream. With him, the fantasy is real." Kurt sniffled, feeling scared and vulnerable but trying to push through it. Admonishing in a soft whisper, "Blaine is my teenage dream."

 

"Kurt?"

 

Both men stilled at the hesitant voice, Cooper opening the door a little wider and stepping out of the way to reveal—

 

"Blaine!" Kurt absolutely gleamed, just shy of jumping up and down in absolute joy. "I didn't think—Why are you—I thought you were still in New York." Blaine didn't say anything in response, just tugged on the hem of his 'Free Credit Rating Dot Com' T-shirt. "Never mind. I didn't know how to get a hold of you, and the last thing I wanted to do was call you through…um…Brody." Kurt didn't mention the escort service blatantly, not sure if Cooper was aware of his brother's moonlighting. He didn't notice how Blaine bristled at the mere reference to it. "It doesn't matter. I don't care. I just—I love you, okay? And…I should have never given you up. I made a mistake."

 

The escort raised a triangular eyebrow, and then started walking towards Kurt.

 

Kurt didn't know he could smile so wide. "You were right. I do want this. I want this a lot." He bounced in his shoes, his excitement causing his cheeks to bloom with rouge. "I choose you, Blaine. I'm done with the pretending."

 

Blaine put his hand on the door when he finally reached Kurt, gazing at him with tired hazel eyes and slept on gelled down hair. He pursed his lips together, furrowing his eyebrows as his fingers tightened around the wood of the door. Kurt's face fell when the door started to close, the exaggerated click of the lock like a slap in the face.

 

_Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more—more_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only two chapters left in this story! SO yay! Nearly complete. :) Thank you guys for still subscribing, bookmarking, leaving kudos, and commenting on this story. I will finish this as soon as I can.
> 
> Till next time, lovelies! Click that kudos/comment button maybe? :)


	6. Screw the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper takes in a stray. Kurt wishes to evade arrest. And Blaine may become...celibate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? We have actual Klaine interaction in this chapter! Huzzah everybody! By the way, I hope you all are doing well.
> 
> And I know y'all want to just get to the chapter already. I won't take up anymore of your time. :)
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. No profit made etc. See Chapter 1 for more elaborate disclaimer.
> 
> Tame as fuck.

(Chapter 6)

 

_Girls, we do, whatever it will take, cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break_

 

Kurt was curled up on the floor outside Mr. Hollywood's door. He'd been there for the last few days, refusing to leave the building unless Blaine agreed to talk to him, at least see him again. The blue-eyed man must look horrific at this point, living off the travel size CoverBoy products in his pockets to keep from looking (and smelling) like a bum. Kurt's come to know some of the people in his little camp out though, one of Cooper's floor neighbors claiming he was the second cousin to George Clooney. He wasn't entirely sure how true that statement was, but the guy was an interesting person to converse with while he passed the time.

 

At least Blaine's older brother hadn't called building security on him, but then again that might just be because he pitied Kurt. That's all right though, he was actually thankful, his pride was long gone by now anyways. Happened around the time the little old lady that lives on the floor had to help him get her poodle to stop humping his leg. Kurt grimaced at the memory, popping a Mentos into his mouth as his stomach grumbled. He was vaguely wondering how ordering a pizza and eating it in the hallway would look, well he was wondering that, until he stumbled backwards when Cooper's door finally opened. "Oof!"

 

He was flat on his back, looking up at a very exasperated looking Cooper. The actor huffed, "Squirt sure does know how to pick 'em. You're just about as stubborn as he is. Though I gotta say, I admire a man with determination."

 

Kurt snapped out of his confused daze at the mention of Blaine, scrambling up into a standing position and furiously trying to dust himself off just in case his escort—ex-escort? Was he still an escort? Never mind—was in the room. "Is Blaine—"

 

"Not here." Cooper cut him off.

 

"W-What? But I've been out there for ages."

 

"So I've noticed."

 

"He couldn't have slipped passed me!"

 

The actor chuckled, "Well, when you were preoccupied with Mrs. Henderson's friendly poodle, Blaine took the opportunity to slip out of the apartment."

 

He wilted, "Oh…so he's still avoiding me."

 

Cooper sighed, "Can you really blame him?" When he saw the younger boy wilt even more, the actor sighed again. "Would you like some coffee?"

 

Kurt blinked, surprised. "You're offering me coffee?"

 

"If you don't mind reheated morning coffee, then sure." Kurt was still staring at him. Cooper just put an arm around the boy and led him into the apartment. "Come on. I think you've earned yourself a cup of java."

 

Blue eyes stared up in dismay, his words catching as he tried to figure out what to say. The kind gesture was not something he expected. Cooper led him to the little kitchen island, ushering him into one of the seats as the actor bustled around in the kitchen. At least he was wearing a shirt this time.

 

When the brewer turned on and the older male grabbed a cup from the cupboard, Kurt found himself asking, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

 

"Is there any reason I shouldn't?" Cooped leaned forward on the island, lacing his hands together in front of him. "Well, besides the fact that you've decided to become my very own hallway ornament?"

 

He lowered his head, "You're brother, Blaine."

 

"What about Blaine?"

 

"He's upset with me. Shouldn't you be on his side?" Kurt peeked up shyly, ears reddening when his stomach grumbled again.

 

Cooper chuckled, "Oh I'm always on his side." He said it matter-of-fact, going over to the refrigerator to peer inside. "I'm just curious as to what's on the other side's mind." The actor spoke as he bustled around the kitchen, grabbing what looked like a plate and an armful of various small foods.

 

Kurt frowned, "All I know is that I love him."

 

"I figured. What with your earlier declaration and all."

 

The paler male snorted, really he didn't deserve anyone being this nice to him. "It wasn't supposed to happen. I never meant to hurt him." Kurt jumped when a plate clattered as it was placed in front of him, his mouth watering at the sight in front of him. Dear sweet grilled cheesus it smelled divine.

 

"You can say that again." Cooper smirked, nodding towards the array of food he laid out in front of the younger boy. A hard-boiled egg, a multigrain bagel, grapes, cheddar and apple slices, and a sweet smelling nutty spread for the bagel. "Don't date the clientele. Never mind fall in love with them. Escort 101 if I'm not mistaken." At Kurt's wide-eyed expression, Cooper shrugged. "He's my brother, and it's his life. If he feels that's what he has to do to get by, who am I to criticize?"

 

Glasz eyes began to shine, "H-He fell in love with me?"

 

"Boy, did he. The minute you opened your door, you already had my little brother wrapped around your little finger."

 

"He said that?" Kurt blushed.

 

"Maybe not in so many words." The actor shrugged, "but a big brother always knows." He smirked a bit, though his expression dampened with his next statement. "Guess that's why it hurt all the more when you just left. Blaine's not the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. But with you, I don't know. I can't tell you why, but for the first time in long while, my little brother just saw something in you that made him want to dive in head first, heart wide open and all that touchy-feely goodness."

 

"Yeah, look how well that turned out for him." The paler boy grimaced, Cooper's nonverbal silence saying it all. "I broke his heart, didn't I?"

 

"Well…" Cooper trailed off, changing the subject a bit. "It doesn't sound like you meant to."

 

"Like that does me any good." Kurt huffed, angry with himself. "He won't even look at me."

 

"Then I guess you'll just have to make him."

 

Kurt paused, slowly tilting his head up. Looking at Cooper with an expression that was both suspicious and maybe a little hopeful. "What was that?"

 

"You heard me." The actor smirked. "As much as I want my brother to live his life however he sees fit, as of now I feel he is doing life wrong. Therefore, as his caring big brother who only wants the best for him, it is within my rights as a sibling to rectify the situation."

 

"What makes you think I'm what's best for him?"

 

"Do you love him?"

 

"Of course."

 

"That." Cooper pointed at him, smug smile on his face. "That right there, is why I KNOW you're what's best for him."

 

"I don't understand."

 

"You love him. There was no hesitation, no doubt." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know you guys got nothing else, but…you know how the old saying goes."

 

Kurt looked confused. "I don't think I do."

 

"Mr. NYADA Dropout, it should be etched into the very fabric of your musical soul." Kurt's face was still blank. "It's ‘The Beatles’ who said it best." Cooper hinted.

 

That's when it clicked, and Kurt couldn't keep his lips from quirking up into a small smile. "All you need is love?"

 

"All you need is LOVE. Exactly!" The actor jumped and Kurt barked out a surprised laugh. He really liked Blaine's brother. "All the rest of the stuff, the 'conventional' stuff as you phrased it, doesn't have to come right away. You've got all the time in the world for that boring crap." That's when he started pointing again, Kurt still wasn't sure what was up with that. But somehow it made his words seem more important. Go figure. "It's the unconventional stories that make for an epic love."

 

"You really believe that?"

 

Cooper just gave him a knowing look. "I think you wouldn't be here if you didn't believe it at least a little bit."

 

He grinned, all wide and from ear to ear. "I just hope Blaine wants to believe it."

 

"Hey, he's in LA, isn't he? As vain as I am, I'd like to think his visit has more to do with you than with me."

 

"But he isn't HERE."

 

"And neither will you once I tell you where he's gone off too." He rolled his eyes, more amused than anything. The actor pushed the plate closer to Kurt. "Now eat up, the coffee's almost ready." As if on cue, the brewer dinged. Cooper grabbing the mug and going to pour a cup. "How do you take your caffeine?"

 

"Um…milk and two spoons of sugar please." Kurt wasn't quite sure what to make of the spread being forced upon him. Besides the fact that it looked orgasmic, but then again, he is ravenous. "You don't need to feed me."

 

Cooper outright laughed, spooning in the last bit of sugar and bringing the cup over to Kurt. "If you're to be in any shape to win my brother back, you're going to need your strength." He leaned in real close then, making the paler boy inch back when the other did so. "Maybe a shower too."

 

Kurt made a noise that sounded like a cross between a gasp and a squeak. "I do no—"

 

"Yes you do." The actor cut him off. "Lotion and hairspray will only cover up so much." He stood back up and put his hands on his hips, looking at Kurt in a calculating manner. "I think I have a couple of things that might fit you."

 

"I am NOT wearing your clothes."

 

"Hey, you either wear some of mine, or try on Blaine's capris." Kurt grimaced. "Your choice."

 

"Fine." The younger male picked up his bagel and took a passive aggressive bite out of it. He chewed on it purposefully, trying not to glare at the man who was helping him get his lover back, but that smug self-satisfied grin was not doing him any favors. After a moment or so of contemplation though, he asked, "Hey, Cooper?"

 

"What's up?"

 

"Who was you're unconventional love?"

 

The actor suddenly clutched his heart and made a small sound of pain. "That would be my darling Flo…the Progressive Insurance Girl." Cooper wiped away an imaginary tear. "I still have her clicker."

 

Oh brother.

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay, Okay. Get it together, Hummel." Kurt was talking to himself, hyping himself up as he neared the edge of the rooftop. "You can do this. You can DO THIS."

 

"Please stop talking." Blaine commented, "the ‘talking to yourself freaking out’ thing makes it harder for me to ignore you." He put the beer he brought to his lips, taking a sip and continuing to stare ahead.

 

"I broke onto the rooftop of a building just so I can talk to you, the least you could do is reassure me that I won't get arrested for this."

 

"Nah, I'm good."

 

"I hate you." Kurt grumbled, crawling over to the edge where Blaine sat, the escort's legs dangling over the side way too carelessly for the photographer's comfort. "This can't be safe."

 

Blaine snorted, "It probably isn't." He still refused to actively look at him, but the ‘looking out of the corner of his eyes’ thing? Yeah, he might be doing that. And— "Hold up." To hell with that, he turned so fast to bodily face him that Kurt instinctively reached out to steady Blaine so he wouldn't twist off the roof in some freak accident. "I know you did not just stalk me all the way up here wearing MY BROTHER'S clothes."

 

"Will you calm down!? The last thing I need is for you to go flying off the building." Kurt huffed, blowing some of his unstyled bangs out of his face. "I didn't have a choice. Your brother stuffed my clothes in the washer while I was in the shower." The designer jeans he wore were a little baggy in places, and it didn't help that the collar of the white shirt he borrowed from Cooper was about to slip off one of his shoulders.

 

"You showered in his apartment?"

 

"Blaine…" Kurt said his name in an exasperated tone, because that's REALLY not what he came up here to talk about.

 

That seemed to bring Blaine back to himself, his cheeks blushing uncomfortably pink at not being able to control his jealously. He turned back towards the edge of the roof, this time sitting a safer distance away from it with only one leg dangling precariously. It wasn't that big a difference, but Kurt still appreciated it. Blaine took another swig of his beer. "So, guess you won my brother over."

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

"You're here, aren't you?" Blaine just quirked an eyebrow at him. "He must like you."

 

Kurt bit his lower lip, shrugging unsurely. "I like him too, but…he's not the one I'm trying to win over here."

 

Blaine stared down at the beer balanced on his thigh, tracing the bottle's rim. "Guess I'm still trying to figure out why you even bother."

 

"Are you kidding?" He almost laughed. "After what happened in that hotel room…after what I felt—w-what I hope WE felt?"

 

The other let out an amused huff, "There was potential…"

 

His eyebrows furrowed, Kurt tentatively reaching out for Blaine before he settled with picking at his own fingernails. "You say it as if we no longer have that."

 

"To be honest, I don't what we have anymore." Blaine took one last swig of his beer, downing the contents before moving to dangle it over the edge. Kurt's hand shot out and grasped it, plucking the glass bottle from between his fingers and rolling it back towards the middle of the rooftop. He couldn't help it, Blaine rolled his eyes at the action. It seemed almost inherent, familiar. "I was mad at you."

 

"I know."

 

"I mean you just left, even after I poured my heart out."

 

Kurt wilted, "I'm sorry—"

 

"And not to mention you left with HIM.”

 

"If you're talking about Sam," The name alone made Blaine scoff. Kurt rolled his eyes, "You really don't need to worry about him."

 

"Oh really? I don't need to worry about your fiancé? Must be one pretty understanding guy."

 

"He is NOT my fiancé." The blue-eyed male stressed, the other man raising a subtle eyebrow in question. "At least not anymore." Kurt ran a hand through his dampened hair. "We broke it off, or rather, I decided we should break it off."

 

The escort carefully turned, tucking one leg under himself as he looked at Kurt, still hesitant. "Hope it wasn't because of what I said."

 

It was Kurt's turn to scoff, "You know damn well it was because of what you said." Then his cheeks colored. "Among other things." He mumbled that last part.

 

"You still left me." The other reminded.

 

Kurt sighed, "And I shouldn't have. I know that now. It's just…n-no one had ever said those kinds of things to me before. I didn't know what to do." He played with the tip of his ring finger, weirdly happy he no longer had an engagement ring tan line. "I'd never been someone's first choice before. It scared me."

 

Blaine snorted, "How do you think I felt? The shit that was coming out of my mouth, acting like I actually knew what I wanted for a change, as if I had anything in my life figured out, that was new for me too."

 

"And you weren't scared?"

 

"Of course I was!" He shouted, leaning towards Kurt. "And I knew you were too. I guess I just thought we could at least be scared together."

 

The paler male shrunk back, big blue eyes pleading and full of remorse. "Blaine, I know I screwed up. And I'm sorry. But I'm TRYING right now. I really am."

 

It took a minute of contemplation, but then hazel finally connected with glasz. Blaine exhaled a breath through his nose, "I honestly hate how much I don't hate you right now."

 

He furrowed his eyebrows as Blaine shook his head. "You're upset because of how you're not upset with me?"

 

"Yeah. Pissed at myself more than anything else." Blaine let out a curt laugh. "When you were gone, I spent so much time thinking about how much I would hate just to see your face. After spending all that time alone, feeling like you abandoned me, I honestly thought I'd despise you at that point. Then you go and show up at my brother's apartment, and it was really pathetic how much I just wanted to fuckin' kiss you."

 

Kurt tilted his head, able to feel himself smile in sympathy. He reached out his hand then, a bit more confidently than before, and timidly laced their fingers together. "I thought about you. Everyday. With time I thought maybe I'd forget about the husband that was never mine to have."

 

Blaine glanced down at their intertwined hands, running his thumb along Kurt's pale pointer finger. "How is it that, during the worst possible time ever, you show up in my life and somehow make everything fall into place?"

 

The paler boy giggled, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

 

"Isn't it?"

 

He shook his head. "No. After I met you, it became clearer what was important to me." Kurt smiled. "Which was a lot of things I gave up on, and what I should have given up on a long time ago."

 

"I bet Sam was disappointed." So Blaine was still bitter.

 

Sue him.

 

Not surprisingly, a long drawn out sigh was what Kurt responded with first. "Sam has his own bunch of problems and issues to deal with. None of them being me, or the sad little crush that shouldn't have become anything more than that."

 

"Yes and I have deep concern for him." Blaine said sarcastically, hints of a grin playing across his face when Kurt berated him with a light smack to his knee.

 

Kurt shook his head, trying not to let on how amused he actually was by it. He distracted himself by cupping Blaine's hand in both of his, getting a small fluttery feeling in his tummy when the other man didn't pull away. Just stared at Kurt as he traced imaginary patterns onto his olive skin. "I was okay with the being the one who was more emotionally invested, ya know? I thought what I had with Sam was as good as I was ever going to get."

 

"Then you met me."

 

"Then I met you." He looked up from his mindless pattern drawings, attempting to decipher what Blaine must be thinking. "And…I caught a glimpse of what the real thing looked like, what it was supposed to feel like." Now it was Kurt who leant forward, elbows balancing on his knees and bringing Blaine's hand to his lips. "I was reminded of what I wanted in the first place. What I used to dream about when I was just the resident gay kid of homophobic Lima, Ohio."

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You dreamt of losing your virginity to a stranger on the night you played the runaway groom? Damn, Hummel." Kurt leveled him with a look, one that caused Blaine to use his innocent puppy eyes in retaliation.

 

"I would dream of you. And I HAD you, but I let my head get in the way." He pressed his lips to the back of Blaine's hand, sighing softly against his knuckles. "Now though? Now I know that night was the start of everything I didn't know I wanted and more."

 

Blaine finally took his hand back. "What you want is a fantasy."

 

"What I want is YOU." Kurt huffed. "I love you, for whatever it's worth, I do. Even if everyone thinks I'm crazy, even if you don't believe me, or…even if you don't feel the same way as I do."

 

"I never said that." He mumbled, staring at the rooftop floor shyly.

 

That's when Kurt actually let himself begin to hope. "Either way, I know I hurt you. And I know that before you consider letting me have a second chance with you, a second chance at us, I need to make it up to you. Come to think of it, we never really had a first chance, so…"

 

"So?"

 

"So…uh…." Kurt blinked, not really sure what else there was to say. Honestly he didn't think Blaine was going to let him get that far. But his escort just kept staring at him, all expectant-like. Shit, he can't screw this up already.

 

Though when Blaine let out an amused laugh, Kurt relaxed a bit. "So you thought this…" The hazel-eyed man gestured to the building he'd been staring at before the photographer arrived. "…was going to make up for it?"

 

"Um…well, I thought it was a start." Kurt blushed, glancing over at the hundred foot tall CoverBoy poster coving the side of some twenty-something story building. The ad was for their new line of hair care products. "You're very photogenic."

 

"Anyone is when that much airbrushing is involved."

 

The blue-eyed boy laughed. "Very little was done to that picture. That's all you."

 

Blaine turned coy, peeking over at the picture Kurt used of him. It had been the one the photographer has snapped of him before he'd left the suite all those months ago. His button up had still been open, the hairs dusted on his chest and abdominals visible. Blaine's curls were loose; the barest hints of his left over gel the only thing keeping his locks miraculously somewhat tame. Whatever highlighting they did revealed the light ruggedness Blaine hadn't realized he'd been sporting that day, and holy crap since when were his eyes that fucking bright? It was like he could see every hue of jade and honey swirling in his office-sized irises. Huh, maybe his brother knew what he was talking about with the whole 'turn into a pose' thing. "There is no way I look like that in real life."

 

Kurt tilted his head, a soft smile on his face. "For an escort you really do sell yourself short, don't you?"

 

"Kurt—"

 

"No, I mean it. You really have no idea how easy it was to bypass this ad with the publisher."

 

The escort looked confused, "What does incompetent editors have to do with anything?"

 

He huffed out a chuckle. " ‘From Fantasy to Reality’. You really think if you didn't fit that bill your picture would have still ran?"

 

Blaine rolled his eyes, "And am I to assume the tagline was your doing then?"

 

"Actually, the tagline is 'Making Your Teenage Dreams Come True.' ‘From Fantasy to Reality’ just so happened to be the name for the new line of CoverBoy hair care products." Kurt batted his eyelashes cutely.

 

"Uhuh, and you had no input in the naming process whatsoever." There was a hint of amusement under his suspicious tone.

 

"Are you insinuating that I was constantly giving various similar suggestions for this particular line of CoverBoy products? Because if you are, I have no idea where you would get that notion." He shrugged, propping his hand under his chin as he gazed up at Blaine as innocently as possible.

 

He shook his head fondly, staring at Kurt with affection he didn't know he still had for his blue-eyed beauty. "I love you." Kurt faltered, caught off guard by the other's easy slip of endearment. Blaine just shrugged, "Told you I don't hate you." The escort swallowed thickly, leaning forward as he whispered, "And it was never just a fantasy for me either."

 

"Blaine…" Blue eyes barely caught the flicker of hazel glancing down to his parted lips.

 

The other male was careful, more hesitant than Kurt remembered from their previous kisses. There was no urgency, no burning itch to soothe, just the slightest taste. Blaine pressed forward lightly, the barest hint of encouragement for Kurt to reciprocate. Which he did, softly moving his lips along with Blaine's as he was reminded of what he'd stupidly gone without for so long. Kurt wanted to touch, run his hands through that mess of curls, but he couldn't move, too afraid he'd disturb the bold atmosphere Blaine had created.

 

Not even Blaine dared to touch, just coaxed the other's mouth open slowly, enjoying the way Kurt shuddered when the escort dipped inside. As slowly as he worked them up, he cooled them down, bringing them back to soft lingering kisses. Yeah, even if it started out as a fantasy, Blaine sure as hell knew it wasn't one anymore. Their lips brushed against each other when he spoke again, "just in case you were still wondering if I felt the same way as you do."

 

Oh God, Kurt could feel it. The emotion welling up inside of him, he still didn't know how Blaine could make him feel so much so fast. But it didn't really scare him all that much anymore. Kurt was ready for it. He wanted it, wanted him. "I had a feeling."

 

Then Blaine seemed to get nervous, embarrassed even as he finally pulled away. "Also, before you go trying to…make it up to me, I think you should know something."

 

Kurt nodded, "Ok. It's just that, I need to tell you—"

 

"Me first." Blaine held up a hand so he could speak, grimacing as he tried to figure out where to start. "Well, first off, I'm not an escort anymore."

 

"What?"

 

"I quit."

 

"Oh," Kurt just stared, not really understanding how he was supposed to respond to that. That is, until he realized something. "Blaine, please tell me you didn't quit because of me. You know I would never criticize you because of your job. I understand you do it because of your debt, and I don't hold that against you. Honest—"

 

"Kurt, KURT." The escort…The ex-escort grabbed one of Kurt's hands again, squeezing it to get the paler male's attention. "I didn't do it because of you. I swear. I just—It was time for me to move on, all right?"

 

He pursed his lips, squeezing back the olive hand in his. "All right, and if you don't mind, I have something I really should probably tell you too."

 

"Except I'm not done yet." Blaine's facial features twisted up into one of uncertainty. "As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm not exactly in New York anymore."

 

"You're visiting your brother." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

 

Again, the hazel-eyed man looked not too sure about the whole thing. "Not exactly."

 

His eyebrows furrowed, "What exactly then?"

 

"Uh…you see, I guess you could call it 'visiting.' If it weren't for the fact that I also no longer have a day job either." He didn't look at Kurt while he said this, not that the other boy said anything right away. "As in I got fired, for being an escort. Even though when they found out I no longer was one anyway, not that they gave me a chance to explain anything."

 

Kurt was looking at him incredulously, "How the hell did they find out?"

 

"Um…I might have accidentally made an unexpected recording of a conversation with a certain friend where I spilled my guts about you, among other things." Blaine pursed his lips, nodding to himself awkwardly when Kurt just watched at him, almost as if he was waiting for it to be a joke. "Which my boss may have discovered so…yeah, jobless, and broke. And kinda sorta probably now living with my brother." The silence was beginning to get uncomfortable. "Still think I'm a catch?"

 

The weird thing though, Kurt started laughing then. Like full on laughing.

 

Blaine was a bit put off by it, pouting and flushing in embarrassment. "Guess I'm glad someone finds my unemployment crisis funny." He let go of Kurt's hand and began to stand up, cheeks coloring a shade darker.

 

"Oh no, no Blaine, honey, no." Kurt got up too, giggling despite himself and stumbling after the other man who was stalking away. "I wasn't laughing AT you." He caught Blaine by the elbow, stopping him in his determined stride. "I'm being serious. You—You don't really think I'd laugh at you, do you?"

 

"Sure seemed like you were." He was still pouting.

 

Kurt tugged on the other's arm, pulling a begrudging Blaine closer to him. "Blaine, please don't be embarrassed." He put two fingers on the side of the other's olive chin, directing hazel eyes so their gazes locked. "I would never laugh at you for not having a job. It'd kind of be hypocritical of me, considering I probably no longer have a job either."

 

His triangular eyebrows knitted closer to one another. "What are you talking about?"

 

"Blaine," Kurt smiled, amused by Blaine's obliviousness. "I altered a national running ad for my own personal gain. Switched a legit model's picture for a nobody escor…ex-escort's picture. Created a cheesy advert tagline just to show you how much I really fucking care about you." He started laughing again, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all. "This is probably going to cost CoverBoy thousands—if not millions—of dollars. And the second they realize it was my doing, I'm gonna get fired at the very least, which is only if they're nice enough not to sue me."

 

The other's mouth was parted, slack-jawed when the gravity of what Kurt did was finally explained to him. "Are you saying that you basically ruined your reputation…for me?"

 

"Not mention I haven't been to work the last couple of days since I've been stalking your brother's apartment and my phone died six hours into the first day—wait, what?"

 

The hazel-eyed man smiled sympathetically, "You do realize that you'll never again get another photography job after word gets out about this, right?"

 

"Oh," He paused, thinking on that for a moment. Then he snorted, "Besides the fact that I only got into photography thanks to my cheating ex-fiancé, I would still do it again if meant making you smile."

 

Blaine blushed, "You would not."

 

"I so would." Kurt grinned, reaching forward to loop elbows with him and gesturing at the building using his other arm. "Plus, what more can I shoot for in this career when I've already reached my ceiling? I mean look at that, there is no surpassing this piece of art."

 

"Ah…so in addition to that fact that we're both pathetic fools who have no idea how to be in a proper functioning relationship, we also have no clue what we're gonna do for the rest of our lives."

 

"Pretty much."

 

"You do realize how fucked we are, right?" Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt crinkled his nose cutely, "To tell you the truth, I never thought I'd even get this far. Never mind the thought that you'd actually want to try for something more, together. So honestly, I feel pretty ok."

 

The paler male planted himself in front of Blaine then, lifting his arms up and wrapping them around his olive neck. He ducked his head, trying to hide the smile amidst their semi-serious conversation. "That may be, but I think at some point we need to revisit how scared shitless we both are when it comes to this."

 

"Did no one ever tell you that the best things in life are scary?"

 

"No, I was told the best things in life are hard." Blaine slid his hands up Kurt's hips, caressing his sides before encircling his lithe waist.

 

"I'm pretty sure that still applies here." He smiled, tummy churning pleasantly when he felt the other's hold on his waist tightening so the entire lengths of their torsos were pressed against each other. "Come on, of course it won't be easy, but who knows? It might be worth it."

 

"I know it will be." Blaine pressed up on his tiptoes, capturing Kurt's still slightly reddened lips in a chaste kiss. "There's just one more thing."

 

Kurt sighed happily, not at all surprised by the condition. "Which is?"

 

"I'm saving myself for marriage."

 

_In two, so it's better to be fake, can't risk losing in love again babe…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the second to last chapter of the story. All that is left is the Epilogue. Your guys' comments are so freaking hilarious. They make me smile and I really appreciate them. You lovelies are amazing, please continue with your comments, kudos, bookmarks and I'll be back as soon as I can with the final chapter. Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So...what did you think? Let me know by leaving a kudos and/or comment! The lyrics were from 'How to be a Heartbreaker' by Marina & The Diamonds. :D


End file.
